In Too Deep
by JJLove28
Summary: As an assignment, Hermione must brew a potent love potion. However, before she finishes, Malfoy drinks it, causing him to fall in love with her. Can she put things right? What happens when maybe, just maybe, Draco somehow finds a way into her heart?
1. The Test

**A/N: Hello, fellow readers and reviewers! Don't mind me, just a little author's babble … **

**In light of the new book, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince,I must give my warning now. I started writing this story before I read HBP, so I'm not going to change everything to suit the sixth book. Although my story takes place in Harry, Ron and Hermione's seventh year, the events that happened in HBP will not be present. However, there will be some signs from HBP every now and then … spells, potions, couplings, new characters … just things that may have appeared in HBP. So, there may be a couple of slight spoilers in here, I'm not quite sure. If there are though, they will be miniscule. I just thought you all, as loyal Harry Potter fans, deserved fair warning! ****Okay, I've finished blabbering. If you took the time to read this, I commend you, and I sincerely hope you enjoy the story! I know I'll enjoy writing it!**

**Summary: As part of her Potions class, Hermione is required to brew the most powerful love potion known to witches and wizards everywhere. Just one more ingredient and it would be perfect; however, before she gets a chance to add the ingredient, Draco Malfoy comes along and gulps it down. Now, because of that missing ingredient, Draco has fallen into a love obsession with Hermione, possibly indefinitely. Can Hermione put things right? What happens when maybe, just maybe, Draco finds a way into her heart? **

The Test

"I don't see it!" Ron Weasley cried as he strained his neck to peer over the heads of hundreds of Hogwarts students, hoping to catch a glint of the shiny, red Head Boy badge among the sea of students.

"Neither do I!" Harry Potter agreed as he too searched for the gleaming badge; yet, no luck came to him either.

Hermione Granger seemed to be the only one at the Gryffindor table who was not investigating the mystery of the missing Head Boy badge. Instead, she calmly ate her meal, thoroughly appreciating the feast spread out before her after enduring the lengthy trip to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express.

"Hermione, why aren't you the least bit curious?" Ron demanded, obviously annoyed at Hermione's coolness.

"Because I don't see any reason to fret." Hermione replied as she wiped a speck of dirt off of her own Head Girl badge. "I'm sure the Head Boy is just late or sick or something. Or perhaps he isn't wearing his badge. Maybe he's shy."

"When have you ever seen a Head Boy or Girl _not _wear their badge to the feast? In fact, I'm sure that they must be forced to wear it, otherwise students wouldn't know who to go to with any problems or questions that they have." Ron said, grinning and feeling incredibly proud of himself for rebutting to Hermione's statement.

Hermione shrugged. "I'm sure Dumbledore has a reasonable explanation. Now sit down and eat up or they'll clear the plates away and leave you to starve."

Ron and Harry glared at her before taking a seat; however, they never missed an opportunity to continue visually hunting around the Great Hall in search of the Head Boy badge while Hermione preoccupied herself with her roast beef.

Finally, after endless minutes of torture, every table surface in the Great Hall cleared itself down to the kitchen for the house-elves to take care of. The entire Great Hall fell silent; obviously, Harry and Ron were not the only ones curious as to who the Head Boy was. Draco Malfoy, who could be seen across the Hall at the Slytherin table, was the only one chatting nonchalantly to his Slytherin cronies; Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. He seemed almost angry; perhaps he was livid that he himself had not received the Head Boy badge.

As Professor Dumbledore arose from his seat and stood before his students, he could not help but smile at the abrupt silence that had initiated even before he had risen. "Welcome," he began. "To those who are new to Hogwarts. To those who have been here before, welcome back. The first thing I would like to address is our new Head Girl, Hermione Granger. Miss Granger, I know you'll make Hogwarts proud."

Hermione beamed a vibrant shade of red as the entire Hall erupted into applause, with the exception of Draco Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins who looked none too pleased at all.

"As many of you may have noticed, there is no Head Boy among us," Dumbledore continued once the uproar died down a bit. "This is due to the three extraordinary males who have each earned the significant title through academics, personal achievements, and contributions to the school. The three that I speak of are Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Draco Malfoy."

Harry and Ron both grinned and flushed with embarrassment, while Malfoy could be seen at the Slytherin table smirking to his cronies. His look quite clearly read, _Of course me. _

"However, it is quite obvious that only one Head Boy may be selected. Professor McGonagall and I pondered the solution to this dilemma for days, but alas, no decision could be made. So, we have decided on a test; a short, simple test to be written now. No preparation is necessary; Professor McGonagall and I shall award the highest grade the Head Boy position. This test is all about knowledge. What you have learned up to this point. Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Mr Malfoy, may you please approach the staff table?"

Harry and Ron both looked dazed by such overwhelming news. The Head Boy position was still available! Unbelievable. Eventually, they got over their daze quick enough to get up and walk towards Dumbledore. Malfoy, on the other hand, showed no emotion as he made his way to the front of the Great Hall.

Professor Dumbledore handed each boy a piece of parchment and directed them through the door behind the staff table. This was the door that Harry had had to go through when his name was chosen from the Goblet of Fire; he had been shocked at that time as well.

Once every boy had their piece of parchment, they followed Professor McGonagall into the room, each one shaking with anticipation; except, of course, for Malfoy.

As the boys wrote the test, Dumbledore continued with the remainder of the school rules and restrictions, as well as introducing the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher (Professor Gellar). Hermione, however, was preoccupied with her thoughts. She had been with Harry and Ron at the Burrow when she received her Head Girl badge, and when neither Harry nor Ron had received Head Boy, she was incredibly disappointed. And now, all of a sudden, both boys were getting the chance to claim the title! Hermione almost felt thrilled, and perhaps she would have been ecstatic had Malfoy not also been selected. How could he be, anyways? Sure, he was smart, but he wasn't _brilliant. _And personal achievements? What, a couple of good Quidditch games every now and then? Sure, he managed to secure a spot on the team in his second year, and he beat almost every team with the exception of Gryffindor, but he'd never won the Quidditch Cup. What was there to brag about? And contributions to the school! Did that include his mother's generous donations to ensure Malfoy's spot as Head Boy? No, overall, Malfoy was not worthy of the Head Boy position. He shouldn't have even been qualified to write the test. Harry and Ron were brilliant, though. One of them ought to surpass Malfoy, without a doubt.

Hermione sighed. _Please don't make Malfoy Head Boy. God, please don't make Malfoy Head Boy. _

Twenty minutes later, Professor McGonagall emerged from the door behind the staff table, clutching three pieces of parchments in her hand. Harry, Ron and Malfoy filed out of the room after her, each heading back to their table.

"Dumbledore said a short, simple test!" Ron hissed as he sat back down in his seat next to Hermione.

"Short and simple. What a load of crap!" Harry cried, plopping himself down in the vacant seat beside Hermione and dropping his head into his arms.

"It couldn't have been that bad." Hermione replied, attempting to comfort the boys.

"'Who invented the Ronvunctus Curse'? How the hell am I supposed to know?" Ron cried, rubbing his temples as though he had just written his NEWTs.

"Morris Everett." Hermione replied. "He didn't mean to invent it; he was playing around with his cousin one day when he was just a small boy and things just sort of fell into place."

Ron glared at Hermione, obviously jealous of her extensive knowledge. "Well why couldn't you tell me that when I was in there!" He cried, jerking his thumb at the door behind the staff table.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It was in our notes for History of Magic two years ago, Ronald. In fact, it was a question on the OWLs."

Ron stared at her, dumbfounded. "How you remember notes from two years ago is beyond me." He replied, shaking his head disapprovingly.

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but at that moment, Dumbledore stood up, prepared to announce the position of Head Boy. So, she chose to ignore Ron's comment and instead focused all of her attention upon the Headmaster. Harry lifted his head, anxious to hear whether or not he beat Ron and Malfoy on the test.

"Professor McGonagall and I have examined each test thoroughly," Dumbledore said loudly, catching the attention of every student in the Hall.

Harry and Ron gaped at Dumbledore with their mouths hanging open; Hermione half expected drool to start trickling down their chins. Malfoy, on the other hand, sat with his fellow Slytherins, his elbow resting on the table and his cheek slumped in his palm. He did not look anxious or excited; quite the contrary, actually. He looked bored! Malfoy was honored among two other students out of over twenty seventh-year boys to earn the most important position that he had ever faced in his life, and he looked like he couldn't give a rat's tail about it.

Hermione threw him a disgusted look before turning to face Dumbledore, who continued with his speech. "Each test was astoundingly close in grade percentage; however, one student excelled the other two and earned the title of Head Boy with incredible knowledge and understanding." Dumbledore lifted the Head Boy badge from off of the staff table and presented it to the student population, allowing its gleaming exterior to glint off of the walls for a moment or two. "And now, without further ado, I would like to introduce Hogwarts new Head Boy … Draco Malfoy."


	2. Hermione's Opportunity

Hermione's Opportunity

It was not easy for Hermione having Malfoy as Head Boy. Although she remained in the Gryffindor common room and Malfoy remained in Slytherin, Hermione still saw much more of him than she'd have fancied to. There was more to being Head Girl then she would have thought; constant meetings with the staff, surveying student meals, inspecting the corridors after hours, and all the while doing all of this in Malfoy's company. Had it been Harry or Ron, Hermione would have had nothing to complain about. However, it was not Harry or Ron; it was Malfoy who had somehow been chosen. So, Hermione's Head Girl duties did not result in the fun that Hermione had expected it to be.

Somehow, though, Malfoy did not seem like the same, ignorant boy who Hermione had grown to know and loathe. He was slightly more subdued, as though he had encountered some tragedy during the previous year and had still not come out of the shock. This did not surprise Hermione, though. After all, Malfoy's father had been chucked into Azkaban, the wizarding prison, for the second time over a period of two years. The first time was after Lord Voldemort's resurfacing; once the Ministry of Magic had realized that Voldemort had indeed returned from the dead, they had thrown every known Death Eater into Azkaban that they could, including Malfoy's father, Lucius. Once Voldemort had reached his full power, however, he had called among the Dementors, thereby releasing all of his loyal Death Eaters from prison. They had pranced around for a year, sometimes killing innocent people, sometimes keeping to themselves so that they could concoct plans to take over the wizarding world, but never coming face-to-face with Harry Potter again. At least, not until the end of his sixth year, when Voldemort had cornered Harry during his final visit to Hogsmeade; however, even with all the extra security measures, Lord Voldemort had managed to get Harry in the palm of his gaunt, skeletal hands. Needless to say, Harry had fulfilled his prophecy and single-handedly diminished what was once Lord Voldemort, much to the excitement of the entire wizarding world. Death Eaters were once again chucked back into Azkaban, including Lucius Malfoy, and wizards and witches around the globe were finally able to sleep soundly at night. Except, of course, those of the families of the Death Eaters who had been imprisoned. It was a life sentence, meaning that Lucius would rot in his cold, dark cell in Azkaban until the Dementors, who had returned to the good side, had taken effect on him. Yes, this would certainly explain Malfoy's new, passive attitude; it was only a matter of time before the taunts and leers of his fellow schoolmates would begin to take a toll on him.

Hermione, however, did not seem to care about Malfoy's current state of affairs; her lessons were going quite smoothly so there was no reason to fret. She had passed each and every one of her exams with a grade of Outstanding, with the exception of Defense Against the Dark Arts (where she had only received Exceeds Expectations, much to her dismay). This opened the door to a wide array of possibilities regarding her courses for her seventh year. Over the summer, she had finally decided to pursue a career as an Auror alongside Harry and Ron, which meant that a few of the compulsory courses were Charms, Potions, and of course Defense Against the Dark Arts. So far, lessons had been an excitable challenge; however, it had only been a week since the start of term. Surely classes would grow to be more difficult considering this was their N.E.W.T year. This caused Hermione to become very stressed and tense when the topic of conversation switched over to academics. She would start ranting about work that she either had to do for a class that would be taking place in a couple of days, otherwise she would be frantic about an essay that she did not think would be sufficient for the course ('I know Professor Snape asked for ten inches, but I've already done fifteen! Do you think he'll accept it?').

However, all-in-all, Hermione's seventh year was shaping up to be somewhat enjoyable, with the exception of Malfoy as Head Boy. Really, Hermione hadn't had to deal with Malfoy as much as she might have had to, and due to his new change in attitude, being in his company was not as unlikable as she would have expected. She reckoned she could handle Malfoy for the remainder of the year, so long as she did not have to spend anymore time with him than she was already spending. This, of course, seemed to be too much to ask, for McGonagall had called a meeting with the Head Boy and Girl two weeks into the beginning of term.

"You called, Professor?" Hermione asked as she entered Professor McGonagall's office at seven o' clock sharp, as requested. Malfoy was nowhere to be seen.

"Yes, hello Miss Granger." McGonagall greeted. She extended her arm towards a chair seated across from her desk. "Please, take a seat. We're still waiting on Mr Malfoy."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she seated herself in the rather comfortable armchair. Of course they were waiting on Malfoy. He always wanted to cause trouble, always wanted to make a grand –

"Well hello Mr Malfoy." McGonagall welcomed as Malfoy strutted into the office, looking as though he did not have a care in the world.

"Hello, _Professor._" Malfoy replied with a tinge of sarcasm on the last word. He plopped himself in the seat next to Hermione, much to his obvious hostility and objection.

As McGonagall swiftly glided past them to take a seat behind her desk, Malfoy mouthed "_Mudblood_" to Hermione.

Hermione dropped her mouth in anger and her eyes turned to slits as she glared at Malfoy; however, before she could retaliate, McGonagall was comfortably seated and prepared to discuss what she had brought the Head Boy and Girl to her office for. Malfoy smirked, pleased that he had gotten the last "say" in their little battle.

"I suppose you are both curious as to why I have requested your presence." McGonagall began, eyeing both of them to catch their reactions. "Professor Gellar, your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, is only temporary. He has indeed only agreed to teach for one year, due to a job opening in the Ministry next year. This once again leaves Hogwarts without a professor, something of which we are growing quite accustomed to."

"What does this have to do with us?" Malfoy asked, looking quite bored as he examined his fingernails.

"I am getting there, Mr Malfoy." McGonagall retorted, impatiently. "Professor Dumbledore has an excellent candidate in mind for the position; however, this man is rather – er, _hesitant _– to teach at Hogwarts. He seems to be under the impression that something terrible will happen to him under the possible chance that he accepts the position. Professor Dumbledore has repeatedly reassured him that he will have the best protection at Hogwarts, but he is very adamant about refusing to accept Dumbledore's request due to his own personal safety."

"But what does this–" Malfoy began.

"Professor, who _is _this man?" Hermione inquired, interrupting Malfoy's recurring question.

"His name is Morris Everett." McGonagall answered. "You may have heard of him during–"

"During History of Magic!" Hermione exclaimed, excitedly. "He invented the Ronvunctus Curse over fifty years ago!"

McGonagall smiled. "Yes, he is getting on in years. But, thankfully, he is not so aged that he would be incapable of teaching; in fact, he could probably hold the position for a few years before deciding to retire."

"What is it that you would like us to do, Professor?" Hermione asked, anxiously. She was now sitting straighter in her chair and her eyes burned into McGonagall's. Obviously she was excited to be getting a real task, one that could possible prove her to be the best choice for Head Girl.

"I would like you and Mr Malfoy to travel to Serenity, the small town in which Everett lives, this upcoming weekend. Professor Dumbledore and I think that perhaps if Hogwarts Head Boy and Head Girl pay a visit to Everett with gifts and tales of Hogwarts splendor, then maybe, just _maybe, _Everett will consider the position. We want you to – er, _butter him up_ – as some may say. Let him know what a magnificent opportunity he is passing up. Get him to realize that there is no better place to be then right here at Hogwarts."

"So you want us to go to some loony old man's town for an entire weekend to try and get him to do something that he obviously doesn't want to do?" Malfoy said, his face contorted into an expression that clearly said he'd much rather spend his time with his goofy cronies instead of going away for an entire weekend with a mudblood.

Hermione cast Malfoy a menacing glare. To cover up the awkwardness of his rude, insolent attitude, she asked, "Where _is _Serenity?"

"Well, it's a very small town." McGonagall replied, intentionally ignoring Malfoy's question. "Just off the coast of the North Sea."

Hermione gasped. "The North Sea … isn't that where Azkaban is?"

"It is indeed, Miss Granger." McGonagall said, smiling dismally.

"And Serenity … Serenity is really the only town in any close range of Azkaban. I've heard about it before! It's mostly made up of witches and wizards, but the population is so low because many fear the Dementors and criminals in Azkaban!" Hermione cried, thrilled at her sudden stroke of genius.

Malfoy, who had been looking in any direction other than McGonagall as though stating his defiance, now looked directly at her, listening intently to her every word.

"Quite right you are." McGonagall agreed. "However, you and Mr Malfoy would be in no danger whatsoever. Although Serenity is indeed the closest town to Azkaban, it is still quite a distance, thus putting neither of you in any harm. I assure you that while visiting the town, you will be safe."

"And you wish us to go this upcoming weekend?" Malfoy asked, looking genuinely interested.

McGonagall nodded. "You will introduce yourselves to Everett on Saturday, bearing a gift provided by Dumbledore. This visit will be quick and to the point; afterwards, you will head back to the hotel that you will be staying at overnight. The next day, you will pay one last visit to Everett, telling him about the brilliance of Hogwarts. Then you shall return to Hogsmeade by means of Apparition. I trust that you both passed your Apparition tests?"

"Yes, Professor." Hermione and Malfoy replied in unison. Hermione glared at him for daring to mimic her, even if it was by fault; then she suddenly realized how odd Malfoy's evident change in attitude was. He seemed on the alert, prepared to do whatever McGonagall asked him to do. Very odd, indeed.

"Excellent. You will return here at eleven o' clock on Saturday morning to retrieve the gift that Dumbledore will have prepared for Everett. Understood?" McGonagall concluded, staring at both Hermione and Malfoy.

They nodded to show that they understood the task that they were being set.

McGonagall smiled. "Dismissed. Good night, Miss Granger. Mr Malfoy."

Hermione grinned, exceedingly ecstatic at the opportunity that was being presented to her. This was her chance. Her chance to prove to the rest of the school that she had not only received the Head Girl badge because of her incredible knowledge of magic and all of its components. This was her chance to prove herself. Just the thought alone of such an important duty that the Headmaster himself had assigned her sent goose bumps down her spine.

Hermione and Malfoy both exited McGonagall's office together, but Malfoy made to take off down the opposite corridor towards the Slytherin common room without even a single word to Hermione.

"What's with the sudden change?" Hermione asked as Malfoy was already halfway down the corridor.

He turned on the spot, staring right into Hermione's eyes. Hermione was taken aback; he looked as though he were about to curse her. Then, without warning, he sneered at her. "I don't need a mudblood questioning anything that I say or do."

"Don't start, Malfoy." Hermione said in an authorized tone. "I won't tolerate being called that from you. Not anymore."

Malfoy sneered once more. "Ooh, I'm shaking in my boots." He replied sarcastically.

"Well? Are you going to answer me?" Hermione asked, placing both hands on her hips. "What was with the sudden change?"

Instead of retorting with a sardonic remark, Malfoy said, "_What _sudden change?"

"You were being a spoiled, insubordinate little prat throughout the entire meeting!" Hermione cried, as though this were obvious. "And then you suddenly get involved in what's going on. Interested in what the task was. Why?"

Malfoy glared at her, his face once more returning to the mutinous stare that it had been when Hermione first asked him the question. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said, coldly. "Stop sticking your crooked noise into places that it shouldn't be, mudblood, or you will regret it."

Hermione returned his glare as her hand swiftly brushed against the wand that was securely in her robes. "Are you threatening me, Malfoy?"

Malfoy smirked. "Something as repulsive as you? I wouldn't waste my time."

And with that, Malfoy turned once more and swaggered down the corridor until he turned the corner out of sight, leaving Hermione to fume outside of McGonagall's office until Peeves came along and chased her in the opposite direction.


	3. A Tiny Gift

A Tiny Gift

"McGonagall wants you to _what?_" Ron cried, his expression of utter repugnance.

Harry's face mimicked Ron's uncannily. "No. No no no." He said, crossing his arms and shaking his head. "Not gonna happen. Go right to McGonagall and tell her you can't do it."

Hermione was shocked; she had expected Harry and Ron to be thrilled at such incredible news! How many other students had been asked to do such an immense task assigned by the Headmaster himself? Not many, that was for sure. Hermione felt honored beyond belief. So why were Harry and Ron not as excited as she was?

"What do you mean 'tell her I can't do it'?" Hermione asked, her enormous grin fading away instantly. "Harry, I don't think you quite understand. Dumbledore and McGonagall want _me _to go all the way to Serenity to retrieve a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Me! Of all people!"

"Yeah, because you being Head Girl has nothing to do with it." Ron muttered under his breath. Hermione shot him a livid look.

"It's not just _you_." Harry replied. "It's Malfoy as well. Do you really think that it's a smart idea going off on some overnight adventure with Malfoy? He'll probably push you off a cliff into the sea and claim it was an accident."

"Oh I'm not worried about Malfoy." Hermione said carelessly. "I can handle him."

"No, you can't." Ron butted in.

Hermione's expression switched from disbelief to insult. "Ex_cuse_ me? I _can't_? I don't think I need to inform you that I'm much more magically advanced than either one of you-"

"Keep your voice down!" Harry hissed as he became aware of a couple of third-year girls eavesdropping nearby; the Gryffindor common room certainly wasn't the best place to hold a private conversation.

"Harry's better than you at Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Ron interrupted, causing Hermione to throw him another deadly glare. "And that's what you'd need to deal with Malfoy. Come on, Hermione! He comes from an entire line of purebloods with a hate for muggleborns! You don't think he'll curse you at any chance he gets?"

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. "I already told you, I can handle Malfoy! He's nothing without his father or his stupid friends backing him up."

Harry shook his head. "Well, I don't agree with it. But of course, it's up to you, Hermione. Just don't blame us when you come home regretting ever accepting the assignment."

Ron nodded to show that he agreed with Harry's last statement.

"Whatever." Hermione said, getting up from where she was sitting near the warm, blazing fireplace. "Thanks so much for your support, you guys."

Harry and Ron stared at her as she stormed off to the girls' dormitory, obviously livid with the both of them.

"She's just being stubborn!" Ron exclaimed, slamming his Potions textbook shut. "Malfoy's a rotten egg! I wouldn't trust him as far as I can throw him."

"True." Harry agreed wearily. "But Hermione's right; she _is _a brilliant witch. If any of us can handle that prat, it's her."

Ron sighed, obviously still resentful towards Hermione's decision. "Yeah, sure. Let's get this Potions essay done, before Snape sets a months detention on us."

Harry laughed as he and Ron got back to work, both pushing Hermione out of their minds.

Hermione, however, could not brush aside Harry and Ron's warning. She lay awake in bed, fully clothed, contemplating the days events. Malfoy was no problem for her; there was no need to worry. Or was there? She could not help but remember the deadly glare that Malfoy had given her outside of McGonagall's office. It was much different than the typical smirk that his handsome face usually held. His grey eyes had been cold and aggressive as though he were going to attack her at any moment. Perhaps Harry and Ron were right; maybe it wasn't a good idea to go away with Malfoy.

_No, _Hermione thought, disagreeing with logic. _Malfoy is harmless. He's a jerk, but he's not a killer. He's not like his father._

Satisfied with her conclusion, Hermione rolled over in her warm, comfortable bed and fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

……………………………

Saturday morning came quickly, much to Hermione's dismay. As excited as she was and as much as she told herself that she trusted Malfoy, there was still that tiny part inside of her that was exceptionally apprehensive about the trip. Pushing this out of her mind, she showed up at McGonagall's office at eleven o' clock Saturday morning with a broad smile on her beautiful face. Surprisingly, Malfoy was already there, looking thoroughly miserable as he sat atop his suitcase.

_If he doesn't want to go then he shouldn't be here,_ Hermione thought, shooting him a dirty look. And still, the mystery as to why he suddenly changed his mind remained unanswered. Why _did _he change his mind? During the meeting with McGonagall, he looked as though he'd rather be anywhere else but there, and when McGonagall mentioned Morris Everett and what she wanted them to do, he looked like he couldn't give a rat's tail about it. But then, out of nowhere, his approach suddenly changed and he was willing to do whatever McGonagall wanted him to do, without the chip on his shoulder. It was very odd, but Hermione was determined to get to the bottom of it. Hell, she had an entire weekend with him; surely, she could break him down until he finally confessed his true intentions. Yes, that was her goal for the weekend. Breaking down Malfoy.

"Well good morning Draco." Hermione greeted, the grin on her face widening.

Malfoy looked at her disbelievingly, as though shocked that she dared address him as an equal. He quickly exchanged his look of shock for the usual smirk. "Good morning, mudblood."

"Oh, I can assure you my blood is clean." Hermione replied cheerfully. "Too bad I can't say the same for nose. You've got a speck of dirt, and I advise that you clean it off before McGonagall gets here, otherwise she'll think you're not taking care of yourself and you're not fit to be Head Boy. We all know what a shame _that _would be."

"Why you insolate little-"

"Good morning Heads!" McGonagall exclaimed brightly as she entered her office dressed in emerald robes and a tall, pointed hat.

Malfoy closed his mouth immediately, though his eye seemed to twitch out of pure loathing towards Hermione. She, on the other hand, was proud of herself for having a comeback to Malfoy's rude jab at her. _Serves him right, _she thought proudly.

"Unfortunately, Professor Dumbledore had other sudden engagements, so he was unable to be here with the gift for Mr Everett." McGonagall began. "However, he entrusted me with it and I assured him that I would make certain that it would safely get to your hands. Now, which of you shall I entrust it with?"

Hermione and Malfoy suddenly exchanged fierce, cutthroat glances; Hermione would not allow Malfoy to be in charge of it, nor would he allow her.

"I will!" Hermione spoke up immediately as she rose from her seat, straightening her back to show her determination and enthusiasm; Malfoy would not have been surprised had she saluted McGonagall at that point.

"I don't think you should trust Granger with it," Malfoy interrupted. "No, I think it would be better off to be in my hands."

"And how do you figure?" Hermione argued.

"Knowing Dumbledore, it'll be some exotic, brilliant magical device that's never been seen by any other witch or wizard. And, no offense," (He smirked), "But you think you're so clever. You'll probably steal the gift when I'm not looking for your own greedy, selfish needs."

Hermione dropped her jaw in indignation. "I would _not! _If anything, _you _would do that! You being a dirty, thieving Slytherin-"

"That is quite enough!" McGonagall exclaimed, looking very cross with the both of them. "If you must make this more difficult than necessary, then I must ask you both to transfigure a teacup into the animal of your choice. Whichever is a better transfiguration may be in charge of the gift."

Hermione and Malfoy glared at one another, both determined to outwit the other. They did not drop their fierce stares until McGonagall placed two teacups in front of them and took one step back.

"Whenever you are ready," She said, folding her arms and preparing to analyze their magical performances.

Hermione and Malfoy broke the glare and instead took to staring at their teacup, both equally concentrated on transfiguring it with their minds. They'd learned the previous year to perform spells without stating the incantation, but the new, unspoken method of magic was slightly more difficult than they were accustomed to.

Suddenly, just as Hermione was about to transfigure her teacup into a rather furry kitten, there was three light taps on the door to McGonagall's office, and without waiting for a reply, Professor Flitwick strolled inside and expressed a cheery hello to McGonagall and the Head Boy and Girl.

McGonagall hushed Flitwick and took him aside, obviously allowing Hermione and Malfoy to do their task with full concentration. Hermione paid no attention to Flitwick and McGonagall talking quietly in the corner of the room; instead, she took once more to staring at her teacup. _A kitten, a furry, cute little kitten … _

Just as Hermione thought the incantation to transfigure her teacup, Malfoy banged into her and not only broke her focus, but caused the spell to fly off in a different direction, striking a mirror before finally making contact with the teacup.

Malfoy immediately transfigured his teacup into a large, scaly snake; his serpent looked distinguishable, whereas Hermione's kitten had a furry, brown cup attached to its head.

"Well!" McGonagall cried, stunned by the results. Obviously, she had not seen Malfoy purposely knock into Hermione. "Not a good day, Miss Granger? I suppose Mr Malfoy is the victor. Excellent transfiguration, Draco."

Malfoy beamed; Hermione was probably the only one who could sense the fakeness coming from him. She wanted to strangle him. Just reach her arms out and close her fingers tightly around his long, pale neck –

"Lighten up, Granger." Malfoy grinned, pounding Hermione on her arm a little harder than necessary. "No one's good at everything. Perhaps Transfiguration just isn't your area of expertise."

Hermione was so infuriated that Malfoy could almost see the steam pouring from her ears. _I got an O on my Transfiguration exam, _Hermione thought to herself, scowling at Malfoy as though hoping he could read her thoughts. _I'd like to know what _you _got on it, you underhanded, conniving, cheating, worthless little piece of –_

"Here you go, Mr Malfoy," McGonagall said, reaching for a small, dome-shaped object from a high cabinet with a cloth thrown overtop.

Malfoy looked at it, puzzled. "What is it?"

Hermione watched as McGonagall placed a hand over the cloth and pulled it away, revealing a tiny, golden cage confining a fiery baby phoenix.

"Oh!" Hermione and Flitwick cried, marveling the petite naked bird as it sang a peaceful, happy tune. Malfoy stared at it, looking revolted; Hermione assumed that he was not quite favorable towards cute, little animals.

"It's a phoenix," McGonagall explained gratuitously. "Clearly just a baby. Phoenix's do not die. Once they have grown old and weary, they explode into flames, only to be reborn from the ashes."

"That's not-"

"Dumbledore's phoenix?" McGonagall asked, interrupting Hermione. "No, it is not. This one did not have a home; Dumbledore believes that Mr Everett can provide it with one."

"Why is it so … ugly?" Malfoy asked, clearly still repulsed by its frail, naked appearance.

"Like I said, it is just a baby. Phoenix's eventually grow to be beautiful creatures; this one just hasn't reached its growth thus far. They are very useful creatures; Everett will be thrilled to receive one of his very own."

"And I have to hold on to it?" Malfoy asked. His face was still contorted as though he were looking at a Blast-Ended Skrewt.

"You won fair and square." McGonagall replied, smiling as she stuck her finger in the cage in an attempt to pat the phoenix; very un-McGonagall like.

"Granger? Wanna take it?" Malfoy asked, turning to Hermione and feigning coolness, although she could tell that he would have loved nothing more than to not be responsible for a diminutive, feeble bird.

"Oh no." Hermione replied, a huge smile on her face. "Professor McGonagall is quite right. You won fair and square, Malfoy. I wouldn't _dream _of taking your glory."

Malfoy snorted, but did not further his pleading. He did not want to be seen with the phoenix, but he was still a Malfoy; Malfoy's did not beg with mudbloods.

"One thing though, Mr Malfoy," McGonagall began. "Phoenix's do not like cages. Whilst on the journey, this little one's home will be your shoulder. You do not need to worry about it taking flight," (Malfoy snorted once more) "so just make sure that it remains safe until you arrive at Everett's home. Understood?"

Malfoy stared at the phoenix with disgust, but nodded to show his comprehension nonetheless. McGonagall opened the small door on the golden cage and allowed the naked little bird to fly freely; it did not take a second thought before it flapped its wings over to Malfoy and perched itself on top of his broad, muscular shoulders.

"No need to worry about Apparating, the phoenix will Apparate with you so long as it is on your shoulder." McGonagall notified; Malfoy glanced quizzically at her as though she had read his mind. "There are two Thestrals waiting for you outside of the castle doors; they will take you to Hogsmeade so you are able to Apparate. Have fun, Heads. Make your school proud."

Hermione smiled at McGonagall before turning and leaving her office with Malfoy, whose previously miserable mood had increased because of the slight trail of bird poop dribbling down his back.


	4. Serenity

**A/N: Hello, fellow readers! How ya doin? Good? Good. I just wanted to say that I love writing HP fanfiction, but what's the point in writing it if no one's reading it, right? So can you guys please review, just for constructive criticism if not anything else? I love to hear what you have to say! If you've gotten this far then you must be enjoying the story, so let me know! Happy reading :) **

Serenity

"Now what?" Malfoy asked, impatiently placing both of his hands on his hips.

Hermione looked around. They had just Apparated to Serenity from Hogsmeade, and Hermione was delighted to see that the baby phoenix, which she had temporarily named Jox, was still happily perched atop Malfoy's shoulder, much to his utter dismay.

"Now we find Morris Everett." Hermione replied, as though this was the most obvious answer and Malfoy was thick for even asking.

"Why can't we just Apparate there?" Malfoy whined lazily.

Hermione stared at him with disgust. "_Because,_" she said, "McGonagall said that it would make a better impression if we approached his home respectfully instead of just appearing out of nowhere. And besides, just because this town is mostly made up of witches and wizards doesn't mean that there aren't any muggles lying about. We must be cautious."

"_We must be cautious._" Malfoy mimicked childishly. "You're such a party pooper, Granger."

"Well, excuse me if I wasn't put on this earth to humor you." Hermione retorted. "Now, which way is Everett's house?"

"That way." Malfoy answered, pointing north. Then his hand switched eastern. "Or maybe it was that way. No, it wasn't that way. It must've been _that _way. But wait, that doesn't seem right…"

Hermione glared at him in annoyance. He knew perfectly well which way was the right direction, for McGonagall had explained the exact location to him one night when Hermione was not present. He was clearly trying to get under her skin; but no, she would not allow him. This was Malfoy, after all. If she could not beat him, then she would have to join him.

"Okay then, that way it is." Hermione agreed, heading westward without Malfoy trailing her.

"Wait, it's not that way." Malfoy called after her.

Hermione turned around; now it was her turn to place herhands on her hips. "Well? Which way is it? We don't have all day, you know."

Malfoy chose not to answer her; instead, he headed north, towards the center of Serenity.

"That's the right way, then?" Hermione asked, staying rooted to the spot.

Malfoy turned around. "See that little hill there?" he asked, pointing to a small hill on the other side of the town.

Hermione nodded.

"Well, that's it." he said, continuing to walk the journey to Everett's home.

Hermione was surprised; Malfoy did not usually cave so easily. Thinking that she had no other choice, she trotted up to him and continued walking beside him.

After ten minutes of walking, Hermione was bored. She began humming quietly under her breath; soon, the humming evolved into a karaoke version of a well-known muggle song.

"Can you shut up?" Malfoy finally asked, annoyed at her singing. "It's bad enough having to be seen walking with you without your abysmal singing."

"Abysmal?" Hermione asked, snorting. "What are you talking about? I have a beautiful voice."

"My cat sings better than you," Malfoy retorted. "And it screeches."

Regardless of the insult, Hermione smiled. Malfoy glanced at her and noticed the grin on her face. "What the hell are you smiling at, mudblood?"

The grin was instantly wiped off of her face. Not thinking, Hermione punched Malfoy's arm with her fist. "Stop calling me that!" She exclaimed, whining like a small child.

Malfoy stopped walking. His face suddenly grew serious. "Did you just hit me?"

Realizing that she had, Hermione took one step back from Malfoy, afraid of the darkness in his eyes. "Yes, yes I did." She replied with a feigned sense of bravery. "That's a horrible word and I'm sick of you saying it to me all the time. So just stop, okay?"

"Don't you ever touch me again," Malfoy warned. Then he smirked. "Mudblood."

Infuriated, Hermione raised a hand to slap Malfoy round the face like she had done in their third year; however, at that moment, a horse and carriage was coming up quickly behind them. Malfoy leapt to one side as Hermione leapt to the other, leaving room for the horse and carriage to pass them. It stopped in front of a grand building a few feet ahead of Hermione and Malfoy; that was when Hermione took notice of the 'Just Married' sign hanging off the back of the carriage. Sure enough, a man in a tuxedo and a woman in an elegant wedding dress emerged from the carriage. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the building, which was now discernible as a five-star hotel. In fact, it appeared to be the five-star hotel that Hermione and Malfoy were going to be staying at. The driver also stepped out of the carriage, heading towards a hot dog stand a few feet away.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Hermione asked, gazing at the carriage.

Malfoy glanced at the carriage, then at the horses, then at Hermione. "No, evidently I'm not, nor do I really give a care what you're thinking."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Maybe we can get the driver to take us to Everett's residence!"

Malfoy once again glanced at the carriage, but this time, his eyes drifted towards the 'Just Married' sign. "No," he answered immediately. "Not going to happen."

"Do you really want to walk all the way to Everett's?" Hermione challenged as she watched the driver squeeze ketchup onto his foot-long hot dog.

Malfoy contemplated this. "No … but there must be another way! I refuse to ride in some marriage carriage with you!"

Hermione refrained from pointing out Malfoy's rhyme. Instead, she said, "Well this is the way that we have right now, Malfoy!"

He looked unconvinced. Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "You know what? I don't even care if you want to. Better for me if you don't. You can find your own way to Everett's, but I'm taking the carriage."

Leaving Malfoy to look bewildered, Hermione hurried towards the driver, who was just about to set foot into the carriage.

"Sir!" She exclaimed hastily. He turned around. He was an older man dressed in formal attire, including his driver's hat; he did not, however, look like a man to be bargained with. "Sir, I was wondering whether or not it would be possible for you to give me a ride to that hill right over there." She said, pointing to Everett's dwelling quite a distance away.

He looked at her as though she were a cockroach; obviously, he was not a fan of teenagers. "No," He replied, turning to step into the carriage.

"But sir!" Hermione exclaimed. "It's really important, I'm on a tight schedule-" Just as the man was about to step inside, his coat shifted and a wand could be seen. "Hey, you're a wizard!"

The man turned around immediately and angrily shushed Hermione. "There are muggles about, young lady!" He hissed, looking in both directions for any possible muggles. "You mustn't shout things like that!"

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered. "I'm a witch though, and I've been sent here on very urgent business from Albus Dumbledore. Is it safe to assume that you've heard of him?"

"Heard of him? Dumbledore and I used to play golf together!" The man exclaimed, a smile finally creeping across his old, wrinkled face.

Hermione fought back the urge to chortle; the thought of Dumbledore doing something so 'mugglish' was laughable.

"Well, I suppose I can spare a favor for a student of Dumbledore's." He said. "Hop on in."

Hermione grinned. "Thank you very much, sir."

"Hold up one moment!" A voice cried. Hermione turned around to see Malfoy running towards the carriage; she smirked, much to his displeasure.

"Can I help you?" Hermione asked innocently, not allowing Malfoy entrance into the cart.

"I've changed my mind." Malfoy replied coolly. "Now let me in."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but allowed Malfoy entrance nonetheless. He took a seat opposite of her and finally took a good look at Serenity as the driver pulled away in the direction of Everett's abode. Hermione took this opportunity to also take in the sights. Serenity was not like the muggle city that Hermione had grew up in; the buildings were all old and in disrepair, but the people all seemed to know each other as they stopped on sidewalks to chat. Hermione noticed a cute, middle-aged couple conversing at a stoplight, but was shocked as the woman suddenly pointed to Hermione and muttered something disapprovingly to her significant other.

Before she could ask, Malfoy said, "They think we've just gotten hitched."

"Ooh," Hermione replied, suddenly comprehending.

"This is why I didn't want to do this." Malfoy retorted, angrily. "You think those of them who are actual witches and wizards can't smell a dirty little half-blood? They'll see the great Draco Malfoy sitting with a vile little mudblood and my reputation will be-"

"Tarnished?" Hermione supplied. "I wouldn't worry about that, Malfoy. Your reputation was ruined the day that your poor excuse for a father was sent to Azkaban."

Malfoy's disgusted expression rapidly changed from repugnance to pure malevolence. It seemed as though deadly little flames were dancing within his cold, grey eyes, and it frightened Hermione. "What did you just say to me?" He asked, his voice low and dangerous.

Hermione puffed out her chest, acting much braver than she actually felt. "You heard me. And I don't sympathize with you at all. Your father deserved to be thrown into Azkaban, and I'd be willing to bet you that you couldn't find one soul on earth that would support him being released. He should rot in his cold, filthy cell for eternity as punishment for what he's done-"

Malfoy rapidly withdrew his wand and Hermione matched his speed by extracting hers just as quickly, completely disregarding the hoards of people wishing them a long and happy marriage as they walked by.

The driver swiftly turned around in his seat. "Put those away!" He hissed, heatedly. "Didn't I just tell you about the muggles? Huh? Didn't I?"

Hermione glared at Malfoy, loathing him with every fiber in her being; but, she chose to respect the driver by lowering her wand, though still holding eye contact with Malfoy. He, in turn, did the same. The driver turned back around to face the road, muttering something that sounded much like 'Kids'.

"Malfoy, if we're going to be together this entire weekend, then I suggest that we at least _try _to get along-" Hermione began.

"_We_?" Malfoy interrupted unbelievably. "You're the one who insulted my father!"

Hermione sighed. "You're right, I crossed the line." She extended a hand towards him. "Truce?"

Malfoy glared at her hand with disgust. "I refuse to succumb to your level, Granger. Superiority is one of the few things that I cherish most about myself, and I will not level myself with a half-blood."

"I'm not asking you to be my friend!" Hermione cried as the carriage began to take them out of Serenity. "I'm just asking for a truce. Just this one weekend."

Malfoy thought about it. "I don't like you, you know."

Hermione smiled, despite herself. "I know."

"And once we're back in Hogwarts, things are going back to normal."

Hermione put on her fake serious face. "Yes, sir."

He sighed. "Well, I can't promise I'll try. But I'll try to try. Good enough?"

She smiled. "Definitely."

Suddenly, the carriage hit a rock, causing Hermione to fly forwards into Malfoy's chest.

"When you mentioned a truce, I didn't know that this was what you had in mind." Malfoy said as Hermione quickly lifted herself up and hurried to sit in the seat furthest from him.

"Oh, shut up. It was the carriage." She retorted, her cheeks flushing of embarrassment.

"We're here!" The driver exclaimed as the horses pulled up into a rocky patch of land.

"Excellent." Malfoy replied; he did not spare a second before leaping out of the carriage, as though afraid that he'd been contaminated enough by sitting so close to a muggleborn.

"Would you like me to magic your bags anywhere?" The driver asked kindly.

"Actually, we're staying in the same hotel that you dropped that married couple off at, so if you could just send them there, that would be fantastic." Hermione replied.

The driver smiled. "Say hello to Dumbledore for me."

"I will." Hermione grinned as the man took off back towards Serenity, his majestic horses leading the way.

"Well? Shall we?" Hermione asked, indicating the grand veranda of Everett's quaint little home.

Malfoy ignored her question and instead walked past her, sauntering up the wooden porch steps and wasting no time to rap three times quickly on the main door. Hermione rolled her eyes. She was tired of his superior attitude. Now was not the time, though; she would voice her thoughts later, in the privacy of their hotel room.

Suddenly, Hermione could hear footsteps from the inside of the house. They grew louder and louder as they went to investigate the visitors on the other side of the wall. And then, the door swung open. Standing in the frame was an old, dumpy man; he was plump round the midsection but still looked larger than he actually was because of his rather short height. He looked like he had begun balding years ago, and his cheeks shone red as though he had just been running a great deal.

"Er …" Malfoy stammered. He had no idea what to say; Hermione could tell that he hadn't given it any thought since McGonagall informed them of their task.

Hermione smiled brightly; she, at least, had been prepared. "Hello sir, I'm-"

_SLAM!_

She and Malfoy both looked stunned; Everett had just slammed the door in their faces! After recovering from the initial shock, they exchanged a mutual look that clearly said, _this is going to be much more difficult than I thought. _


	5. Rearranging the Alphabet

Rearranging the Alphabet

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Malfoy rapped on Everett's door once more, but this time he used the side of his fist to make the banging louder.

"Malfoy!" Hermione hissed. "What the hell!"

"Well, how rude was that?" Malfoy griped. "And this man is supposed to be Hogwarts new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Hmph. I think Dumbledore must've made a mistake. Loony old man, he is-"

"Sir!" Hermione shouted, ignoring Malfoy. "Sir, we've brought a gift for you!"

The footsteps could be heard once more as Everett crept towards the door and slowly opened it about an inch or so. "A gift, you say?" He asked, eyeing Hermione and Malfoy up and down. Then his eye suddenly caught the baby phoenix hooting gently on Malfoy's shoulder. "A phoenix!"

He opened the door all the way and a smile could be seen for the first time on his old, furrowed face. He 'coochey-cooed' the phoenix for what seemed like an eternity, during which time Hermione and Malfoy exchanged bewildered glances. Then, suddenly, he desisted and withdrew his hand before fully analyzing both Hermione and Malfoy from head to toe.

"And you say this is for me?" He asked suspiciously, holding out his finger so that the phoenix could jump onto it, much to Malfoy's relief.

"Yes, sir." Hermione confirmed, pleased to see that Everett was open to taking her gift. "It's sent from Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly."

"Yes, I assumed as much." Everett sighed. "A couple of teenage hooligans showing up at my door, where else would they be from?"

"I assure you that I am no hooligan!" Malfoy exclaimed, offended.

Everett raised his eyebrow at Malfoy with interest, but chose to ignore him. Instead, he turned to Hermione and said, "I presume Dumbledore has sent you here in hopes of getting me to accept his job proposal?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, sir. This is Draco Malfoy, and I'm Hermione Granger. We're the Heads of Hogwarts."

"And I suppose you expect an invitation inside so that I'll allow you to bombard me with your pathetic attempts of luring me to Hogwarts, do you?" Everett asked.

"No, quite the contrary." Hermione replied. "Draco and I would like to extend an invitation to you for lunch tomorrow at noon at a quaint little café in Serenity-"

"Tipsy's?" Everett asked, hopefully.

Hermione smiled. "Yes, that's the one. What do you say, sir?"

Everett grinned. "I like you, young lady. You've got spunk. Lunch tomorrow at Tipsy's says you? Looking forward to it, says I."

"Brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed, suppressing the urge to give a victory hoot. "We'll meet you there, then. Have an excellent day, sir."

"Thank Dumbledore for me!" Everett shouted, indicating the baby phoenix as Hermione and Malfoy descended the porch steps.

"How the hell did you do that?" Malfoy asked as soon as they were out of ear shot.

"Do what?" Hermione replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"Get him to fold like that!" Malfoy exclaimed, obviously impressed.

"What can I say, I'm good with people." Hermione said.

"Yeah, and having boobs doesn't help at all." Malfoy muttered sarcastically under his breath.

Hermione sighed. "Fuck off, Malfoy. I'm tired. Let's get back to the hotel and have a quick rest."

"Pfft, _you _can have a quick rest if you fancy." Malfoy scoffed. "I, on the other hand, would like to explore this browbeaten little town."

"I'd prefer that we stuck together." Hermione replied, already sensing an argument emerging.

"Well, I'd prefer not being sent to some crappy place with a mudblood, but hey, what can you do?" Malfoy retaliated.

"My god!" Hermione cried, frustrated. "What is the _matter _with you? You're Head Boy, Malfoy. Do you have any idea how much of an honor that is? Harry or Ron could've gotten the position, but somehow, through some crazy, horrible twist of fate, you got it. And you don't even care! If Head Boy isn't as important to you as it obviously should be, then why don't you just resign the position?"

"And let Potter or Weasel take it?" Malfoy asked. "Never."

"Now that we're on the subject, how _did _you become Head Boy?" Hermione asked, suspiciously.

"What do you mean 'how'?" He retorted. "And here I was thinking that you were in the Great Hall when Dumbledore forced us to take that stupid test."

"Yes, but you're not all that brilliant." Hermione replied.

Malfoy snorted. "Just because I'm not Mr. Know-It-All doesn't mean that I don't have wits. I'm rather proud of myself that I haven't stooped to your level of kissing every professor's ass." He put on a feigned excited expression, throwing his hand into the air and waving it around wildly. "_Professor!__ Oh, professor! Pick me! Pick me!_"

"I do _not _do that!" Hermione cried defensively as the town finally surfaced.

"Bullshit you don't." Malfoy retorted. "Now, I'm going to check out this little Tippy's café-"

"Tipsy's." Hermione corrected.

"Whatever. I'm going to check it out. Hopefully they'll give me a beer. I could go for a drink right about now."

"Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed. "You are not drinking alcohol!"

"Want to bet?" Malfoy smirked as he headed towards Tipsy's, which luckily happened to be situated right across from their hotel. As they entered, they were greeted by a flood of colors, ranging from a bright shade of yellow on the walls to the faint blue terrazzo on the tiled floor. Malfoy immediately spotted the marble bar and wasted no time taking a seat on a vibrant red cushioned stool. Hermione did not follow him immediately; instead, she took in the café. It did not look like the average café (or at least, it did not resemble Madam Puddifoot's), but instead looked like a muggle sports bar with a splash of color.

Two women were seated by a massive, oval-shaped window chatting nonchalantly, one of them looking extremely obvious as a witch in her vivacious pink robes. A bit further on, an elderly man occupied a two-seated table, sipping a cup of coffee and reading the local newspaper; most clearly a muggle, in Hermione's opinion.

Finally, after looking over the café completely, Hermione crossed the room and seated herself on a red barstool next to Malfoy. She glared at him as he held a beer in hand, then looked around for the culprit of this illegality; sure enough, a young, beautiful blond was working the bar, eyeing Malfoy hungrily as he sipped away at his beer.

"You know I don't approve." Hermione muttered quietly.

"Do I honestly look like I care?" Malfoy replied, avoiding eye contact.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She was just about to leave before a man, no older than twenty-three, stood next to her.

"Wow, you're beautiful." He said, glancing at Hermione's chest before looking her in the eye. "Is this seat taken?"

Hermione glared at him with disgust. "Yes, and this one will be too if you sit down."

The man smiled, completely disregarding Hermione's comment. "Baby, if I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put I and U together." He said, placing his hand overtop Hermione's. Malfoy snorted from the other side of her.

"Oh really? Because if _I _could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put F and U together." Hermione retorted, pulling her hand away.

The man looked stunned for a moment, then quickly covered his shock with a cheesy grin to match his cheesy pickup lines. "Oh come on, you're so gorgeous baby. I would die to have you!"

"Really?" Hermione asked. "Prove it."

Once again, he ignored Hermione's obvious lack of interest. "What do you say we go back to my place? You can tell me about yourself."

Hermione laughed. "Uh, no thanks, I think I'll pass."

"Come on!" He begged, taking her hand once more. "I'd love to get to know you."

"If I'm not mistaken, I'm pretty sure the girl just said no." Malfoy interrupted. "And when I say girl, I mean seventeen. A little young, don't you think?"

"That's how I like 'em." The man answered, winking at Hermione. She felt like throwing up.

Malfoy seemed to be getting angry now. "Okay, enough is enough. She doesn't want to fuck you, okay? Now get lost."

The man stood up. "And who the hell do you think you are?"

Malfoy stood up as well. "I think I'm her boyfriend."

His face dropped. "Oh. You could've just said so, man. Sorry 'bout that."

Malfoy nodded to indicate that it was quite alright, and he did not sit back down until the guy picked up his cafe mocha and left the coffee shop.

Hermione was speechless. _Did Malfoy just help me? _She asked herself, stunned. _Did he just tell someone that he was my boyfriend _in order_ to help me? _

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Hermione opened her mouth to say something.

"Don't." Malfoy said, cutting her short. "Let's just say that you're in debt to me and leave it at that, shall we?"

Hermione nodded, still speechless. Not knowing what to say on the subject, she cleared her throat and said, "I think I'm going to go back to the hotel."

Malfoy nodded slightly to indicate that he heard her, but said nothing more. He did not look up as she stood to leave, but the moment he was sure she that did, he dropped his head on the marble surface of the bar. _What the hell was that! _He thought, utterly appalled with himself. _I can't believe I just helped her! The mudblood! _He shuddered, trying to shake off the disgusted feeling that he felt like he had just bathed in. The funny thing was, his gut had churned as he listened to some old man try to hit on Hermione. He felt a bolt of anger surge in the pit of his stomach, and all he wanted to do was attack. Perhaps it was the old man preying on such a young girl; yes, that had to be it. It was just wrong, and Malfoy did not feel as though the man should have gotten away with it. Hermione handled herself quite well, though. She didn't need Malfoy, so if he had butted out, chances were that she would have been fine. _Well, it was just in case, _Malfoy thought, second-guessing himself. The disgusted feeling and the worried sense that were traveling through his body made him feel sick. Never again would he help the mudblood. It was a one time thing. It would never happen again.

He sighed. _Just a one time thing._

**A/N:-o Do I sense ... feelings? No, it can't be ... lol okay, well maybe it can. I suppose you'll have to see. You can't see if you don't review, though. So review!**


	6. Dirty Doings

Dirty Doings

Hermione stepped outside of Tipsy's, incredibly grateful for the immediate gulp of fresh air that she inhaled. Her heart felt as though it were contracting, making it difficult for her to breathe properly. But she could not understand _why. _Sure, Malfoy had done a favor for her. Not that she needed him to, of course. She had that jerk under control. So why had he helped her? Why had he lied about being her boyfriend? As if he couldn't think of any other excuses as to why the man couldn't have her.

She sighed, leaning against the brick wall of Tipsy's so as to catch her breath before crossing the street to the hotel. She gripped her heart, pleading for the contracting to cease. It meant nothing, though. She was just in shock. In shock that Malfoy would come to her rescue. That explained it. Her rapid heartbeat, her fluttering stomach, her anxiety, it was all because of shock. Yes, that definitely explained it.

Feeling slightly better, Hermione stood up, but no sooner did she take a step then she crashed into a tall, dark, unsuspecting victim, sending her right back to the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, scrambling to pick herself up.

"Don't worry about it." The figure replied, holding out a hand to help her up.

She took it, and as she stood, she came face-to-face with a well-structured, handsome face. Her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment as the boy, who could be no older than eighteen, smiled at her. And what a smile it was. He was beautiful; there were no other word for it. Light brown hair framed his gorgeous visage, some loose strands flickering across his face. He had wide, blue eyes, which seemed to grow even wider as he flashed Hermione am alluring white smile.

"Really, really sorry." Hermione whispered. For the second time in a span of ten minutes, she was speechless. He was breathtaking.

"I'm Christopher." He said, extending a hand towards Hermione.

She looked at it, then composed herself enough to shake it. "I'm Hermione."

"It's nice to meet you, Hermione." Christopher replied. Neither one seemed to want to let go; however, after a few moments of prolonged hand-shaking, Hermione pulled away. She was wary; after just having met a creep inside of Tipsy's, she felt that she ought to be cautious of the people in Serenity.

"Well, I'd … er … better get going." Hermione stammered, not really wanting to leave this boy.

"Yes, I suppose I should too." He replied sadly. He did not want her to go.

Hermione, taking his lack of persistence as a sign, smiled dejectedly. "It was nice meeting you, Christopher."

"Yeah, you too." He said.

Hermione smiled once more before turning away and quickly crossing the street.

"What is _wrong _with me?" She muttered under her breath, mentally kicking herself for that display. She had just met a cute boy! The last time she'd met a new boy had been Viktor Krum in her fourth year; since then, she never really associated with teenagers other than her schoolmates. It was actually strange meeting one, and even stranger having that feeling in the pit of her stomach; that feeling as though a den of butterflies had just awoken at the very bottom and rapidly began fluttering about. In fact, Hermione could not remember ever feeling those butterflies. Viktor was a kind, sweet gentleman, but Hermione had never felt as strongly about him as he had about her. No, this was something different. Something more … real.

Reminiscing about Christopher's smile, she grinned as she stepped inside the hotel, completely wiping Malfoy from her mind.

……………………………..

_CREAK!_

Hermione's eyes flickered open as a seemingly distant door groaned of someone opening it and quietly slipping into the room. As her mind attempted to ponder her whereabouts, a lustrous light suddenly flicked on, engulfing the small hotel room in a pool of brightness. Hermione groaned; what time was it?

"You might want to clean up that spot of drool, Granger." A familiar voice noted. "If you keep on with it, the pillow will be drenched by the time morning arrives."

Malfoy smirked as he removed his shirt, threw a clean white towel over his shoulder, and strolled into the bathroom.

Hermione rolled over, groggily catching a glimpse of the alarm clock on the side of the bed; the luminous green numbers glowed 2:07. Two hours after midnight. She groaned once more. When had she passed out? Ten? Eleven? She had definitely been watching a local show on the television, waiting for Malfoy to arrive …

Ten minutes later, Malfoy emerged from the bathroom with the same white towel wrapped delicately around his waist, his white-blond hair dripping with tiny droplets of water. Hermione did not spare him a look; her eyes were still growing accustomed to the bright light.

"Where have you been?" She demanded, wiping the sleep out of her eye.

Malfoy glared at her. "Out."

"Out where?"

"Out and about."

"Out and about _where_?"

"Just out and about, okay? God, what's with the four-one-one?"

"What do you expect when you come prancing in here after two in the morning!" Hermione exclaimed, fuming. He had just woken her up, so she was not in the best of moods.

"I can see _you've _never snuck out at Hogwarts." Malfoy muttered.

"I have too!" Hermione cried, indignantly.

Malfoy snorted. "Oh yes, of course. With Potter and Weasley; the Golden Trio. How cute."

"_Well?_" Hermione insisted. "Where have you been?"

"There's only one bed!" Malfoy cried, outraged. "Why is there only one bed?"

Hermione sighed, already knowing that he was going to complain about the bed issue. "Because this is all they had. Believe me, you think I didn't argue for a room with two beds? I don't want to sleep in the same bed with you anymore than you do with me."

"I highly doubt that." Malfoy huffed. "Why can't you just sleep on the floor?"

"Why don't _you _sleep on the floor!" Hermione retorted, incredulously.

"Malfoy's don't sleep on floors." He replied, proudly.

Hermione glared at him. "Where have you been, Malfoy?"

"I already told you, I've been out!"

"But where?"

"Out!"

"Yes, but _where_?"

"I was at a bar!" Malfoy finally exclaimed. "Holy shit, it's no big deal."

"A bar?" Hermione repeated. "Here? In Serenity? They let you in?"

Malfoy nodded.

"What is wrong with people nowadays?" Hermione cried. "Letting underage people into bars; it's horrible! You shouldn't have been there and you know it! What would Dumbledore say if he knew you were out at bars until the wee hours of the morning when you're supposed to be on a Head Boy mission-"

"Dumbledore won't say anything, because Dumbledore won't know." Malfoy interrupted sharply.

Hermione smirked. "I wouldn't be too sure about that. Who knows, maybe you'll get booted and they'll let someone qualified be Head Boy, like Harry-"

"You better keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you, Granger." Malfoy snapped.

"Or you'll what? Curse me? I don't think you would, not with what I have to hold over your head. I'm sure you lying about being my boyfriend would be a great story back at Hogwarts. It'd sure give the Gryffindors a good laugh-"

"You have no idea how much I regret helping you." Malfoy seethed; before she could say another word, he took refuge in the bathroom once more.

Hermione fell silent. She had gone past the line. He had helped her out – though she did not require it – in a situation that she hadn't even asked him for assistance in. He had jumped to her rescue out of the kindness of his heart, nothing more. And here she was, holier than thou, making a mockery of his compassion. It was sick; it was something a Slytherin would do.

Hermione sighed. She felt awful. It was just something about Malfoy … he always brought out the worst in her. Always made her say horrible things. Always made her feel like a terrible person. And at that moment, she did.

Twenty minutes later, Malfoy had once again emerged from the bathroom. Hermione was sleeping soundly. He watched her for a moment or two, and as her chest slowly rose with each breath, he could finally see some shred of beauty in her. The beauty that had obviously captured Potter and Weasley's hearts, no matter how stupid Granger was to recognize it. _Figures it's only when she's asleep, _he smirked, pulling on his pajama bottoms and turning off the light before slowly creeping into bed. He moved as close to the edge as possible, his back opposite to Hermione's.

"Malfoy?" She whispered, softly.

Startled, he turned his head a tad so that he could see a tiny bit of Hermione, though only by the moonlight shining through the open window.

"What?" He replied.

"I'm sorry," She said, quietly. "For the things that I said about your dad. I was out of place; I know he means a lot to you, and I shouldn't have said a word. So, I'm sorry."

Malfoy remained silent for a moment. An apology? From Granger? He never thought he'd see the day.

"And also, thank you," She said, quietly. "For what you did for me today. I really do appreciate it. And you don't have to worry, no one at Hogwarts need know about it."

Still, he did not say a word. He could not believe his ears; was this Granger declaring a truce? No, it wasn't. It was just a peace offering for that day. And not only for the father offense, but for everything else that she had said and done. Malfoy seemed to think that that was enough. "You're welcome." He finally said, satisfied.

And with that, both Hermione and Malfoy fell silent for the remainder of the night, though neither fell asleep immediately. Backs to each other, both of their eyes were wide open, staring into the darkness, thinking about their day together. What they had said, what they had done. And though neither one of them would have dared admit it to themselves, they could honestly say that they did not regret one thing about that day. Not one, single thing.

……………………………….

The next morning, both Hermione and Draco awoke at ten o' clock. Neither spoke to each other as they bustled around the hotel room, taking their shower's and getting themselves ready for the day, as well as packing their things up in preparation of Disapparating back to Hogwarts after their meeting with Everett.

At quarter to twelve, they locked up the hotel room and took the elevator (which Malfoy was very fascinated by) down to the lobby. Leaving their things with the clerk, they continued out of the hotel and across the street to Tipsy's, where they were meeting Everett.

"Before we go in, you must remember our agreement from yesterday." Hermione said, stopping Malfoy outside of the café.

"What agreement?" Malfoy cried, obviously completely forgetting about their talk before going to see Everett the first time.

"The agreement that consented to the both of us being civil towards one another until we're back at Hogwarts!" Hermione exclaimed. Why did he have to be so stupid about _everything_?

Malfoy thought for a moment. "No, I never agreed to that. I believe my exact words were 'I can't promise I'll try, but I'll try to try.'"

"Then try to try." Hermione retorted through gritted teeth.

"I don't know, I think I'd rather make you look like a fool." Malfoy replied, happily. "It'd be much better than Everett believing that you're the little saint that you make yourself out to be."

"I do not make myself out to be a saint!" Hermione rebutted.

"Oh, yes you do." Malfoy replied. "We all know the truth, though. You don't think that the entire school knows about your little dirty-doings with Viktor Krum? If you don't, than you're even more stupid than I made you out to be."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "What the hell do you mean, _dirty-doings_?"

"Oh, I think you know what I mean." Malfoy smirked. He looked her up and down. "And here I thought little Miss Granger wouldn't let any guy near her with a ten-inch pole. Apparently, I was wrong. We all were, really. And Krum, of all people … I can't believe he sunk so low."

Hermione immediately lifted her arm to smack Malfoy round the face, but he instantly reached out and grabbed her wrist, immobilize it in midair. He smirked as Hermione jerked her arm away from his grasp. "Don't you dare presume to think that you know anything about my life." She spat, quietly. "And for your information, Viktor and I never went further than kissing. Unlike you, I can practice some self-control."

Malfoy smirked once more. "Self-control and inexperience are two very different things. You were probably scared to go any further with him. I'll be he was your first snog."

"Well, you'd lose, then!" Hermione lied, embarrassedly.

Malfoy grinned, knowing he'd touched a nerve. "I don't even need Legilimens to know that you're a downright liar. Perhaps you have some Slytherin in you after all. How pathetic, Granger; I'd have at least thought that your first kiss would've been Potter or Weasley. Poor Krum ... it wouldn't shock me in the least if you'd had him hoodwinked or something."

"And what about you, Malfoy?" Hermione advanced, growing angrier by the minute. "How far have _you _been with a girl? I've heard all of the stories, now set them right. Is it true that you shagged Hannah Abbott in the Prefects bathroom in our fifth year? And then Pansy Parkinson up in the Astronomy Tower at the end of the last year? And all of the countless other unsuspecting victims who were somehow drawn into the wrath of the great Draco Malfoy? Is it all true?"

Malfoy's lips curled into an evil smile. "What do you think?"

Hermione glared at him disgustedly. "I think that if it's all true, then you're nothing more than a sickening, dirty pig."

"Be that as it may, we've got a meeting to attend right now." Malfoy said in an unaffected tone. "So you have two choices. You can either go in there sulkily because you're pissed off at me, or you can put on a face and at least pretend to be a professional Head Girl until we're safely back in Hogwarts with good news for the Headmaster. Which do you want?"

Hermione continued to glare at him. "I hate you, Malfoy."

"And I hate you too." Malfoy replied. "Now go in."

Somewhat gentleman-like, he reached out and pulled the door open, allowing Hermione entrance into the café. She stepped inside, Malfoy right behind her. Hermione scanned the room, looking for Morris Everett; sure enough, there he was, sitting at a table by the window with five chairs surrounding it. Two of them were occupied; one by Everett, and one by a young, beautiful woman. She was involved in a deep conversation with Everett, and as she spoke, she flipped her long, blond hair over her shoulder, causing it to glimmer from the sunlight pouring in through the window. Something funny must have been said, because the girl began to laugh, revealing dazzling, white teeth. She was absolutely beautiful. She looked perfect; even more so than those model girls from muggle magazines.

Everett looked up and saw Hermione and Malfoy standing by the door. He flashed them a broad smile and waved to them to come over. Hermione began to, but Malfoy remained rooted to the spot.

"Let's _go, _Malfoy." Hermione hissed, grabbing his sleeve and pulling him towards the table. He immediately jerked his arm away, but followed nonetheless.

"Well hello there!" Everett greeted cheerfully as he stood to shake hands with Hermione and Malfoy. He stumbled a bit, giving Hermione reason to believe that he'd had a bit of alcohol in the drink that he had been sipping away at.

"Bumble bee, this is … er, what are your names again?" Everett asked, squinting his eyes at Malfoy. Malfoy was looking around the café, gawking at everything as though he had never been there before; obviously, he was feeling uncomfortable and trying to avoid eye contact with anyone in his proximity.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Draco Malfoy." Hermione said, taking the heat off of Malfoy.

"Ah yes, Draco and Herminny." Everett nodded, as though he suddenly remembered. "Well, this here is my daughter, Bianca."

Hermione smiled at her. "Hello, Bianca."

Bianca returned the smile, but seemed somewhat distracted; she could not stop staring at Malfoy. Hermione internally rolled her eyes; sure, Malfoy wasn't that horrible looking, but if only she knew how his personality was like. She sure wouldn't be staring at him like she was now.

Hermione was just about to inquire about the fifth chair, but just as she opened her mouth, someone suddenly appeared beside her. She looked over and had to fight back the gasp that was threatening to be released. She couldn't believe it! How could this be? She never expected to see him again … those deep, blue eyes … that soft, flickering hair …

"Thanks, m'boy." Everett said to the boy standing beside Hermione. Everett reached his arms out and took the drinks that the boy was carrying from his hands, then took a quick gulp from one of the glasses before slamming it down on the table.

"This is the other little bugger." Everett grinned, his cheeks slowly turning rosy. "My son, Christopher."

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! They're very ... inspiring. You inspire me, feel proud:D So .. things seem to be taking an interesting twist, don't they? Let's just see how this meeting turns out ... very unexpected for Hermione and Draco, I can tell you that.**

**Would you like to know how it turns out? I'll give you a hint on how you can find out. It starts with an R and ends with EVIEW. Did you guess review? Well, you got it! Hope to hear from you!**

** Jessica JJLove28 **


	7. Everett’s Proposal

Everett's Proposal

"Hermione!" Christopher smiled, extending a hand towards her. "Great to you see you again."

Flabbergasted, Hermione took his hand and shook it.

"Again, you say?" Everett asked, bewildered. "By Jove! Have you two met?"

"Indeed we have." Christopher replied. "Just yesterday, actually."

"It's-" Hermione began; her voice became slightly crackled. She cleared her throat before saying, "It's great to see you again too, Christopher."

"Hey, call me Chris." He replied, grinning.

Hermione smiled weakly as she nodded, but could not bring herself to say more.

Malfoy raised his eyebrow with bemusement, but chose to remain silent as he took a seat next to Bianca, hardly sparing her a glance. Hermione found this odd, seeing as she was absolutely gorgeous; however, she chose to ignore it. Malfoy probably just had a lot on his mind; after all, they were going back to Hogwarts that afternoon. He was probably just anticipating the moment that he'd be rid of the annoying little mudblood.

She seated herself next to Malfoy, leaving the remaining empty seat next to her for Christopher. He gladly took it.

"Well, now that we've all been acquainted … or, er … reacquainted" Everett slurred. "Let's hear what you have to say!"

He looked to Hermione expectantly, much to her astonishment; she had been so befuddled by Chris's presence that she had completely forgotten the reason that she was there. _Snap out of it! _She scolded herself. _I'm here on official Hogwarts business! I must be professional! _She cleared her throat once more, preparing the speech that she had been practicing in her head since the previous day.

Without looking at Christopher – for fear that he would cause her to make a blunder – she began her pitch. "Well, Mr Everett, as you know, Professor Dumbledore is more than eager to have you teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. In fact, he's thrilled at the thought. I mean, who wouldn't be? You're the man who created the Ronvunctus Curse! You're brilliant, sir! Imagine all of the young witches and wizards who will be able to walk away from Hogwarts saying, 'I was taught by Morris Everett himself'. It would be an honor beyond belief. I'm so disappointed that this is my last year at Hogwarts; I would've _loved _to be taught by you. Unfortunately, I'm not as lucky as the hundreds of other students who will have the honor in the hopes that you accept. These are the young minds of the future, Mr Everett. _You _could have a hand in creating them. Molding them."

"You'd really have loved it if I were your professor?" Everett asked, his chest swelling with pride.

"Oh, yes!" Hermione exclaimed; she was breaking him! "Draco would've too. Right, Draco?"

Malfoy's head snapped up; obviously, he had been in la la land. Hermione wanted to smack him. He looked round at her, stared at her for a few moments, and then said, "… What?"

"Wouldn't you have loved it if Mr Everett could've been your professor?" Hermione demanded, attempting – without much luck – to control the surge of anger pulsing through her veins.

"Oh … sure." Malfoy replied.

Hermione glared at him, but decided to continue talking in hopes that Everett would disregard Malfoy's ignorance. She stomped on Malfoy's foot before continuing and was pleased to hear the sharp "ouch!" escape his mouth.

"Sir, Hogwarts really is an unforgettable experience. Teaching is also an unforgettable experience. Imagine the immense satisfaction that you can gain from doing two things that are so incredibly self-fulfilling? And not only self-fulfilling! You're helping so many in need of your brilliance. Are you really willing to deprive them of it?"

Everett grinned, his chest still puffed out; Hermione appeared to be getting through to him. "Well, I'm glad to see that you inspire such confidence in me."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"However-"

Hermione internally sighed, already ready for this.

"I've really got to use the toilet." Everett finished; Hermione sighed once more, for real this time. So _that _was why he was dancing around in his seat. She just figured he was a little tipsy from his drinks.

"So, excuse me." Everett said, still grinning. He lifted himself from his seat and made his way to the loo on the other side of the café.

Hermione's heart leapt abruptly to her throat the moment Everett left the table. It was just Christopher, Malfoy, Bianca and her left, and no one was saying a word. However, after a moment, Christopher said, "Hermione? May I have a word with you?"

Startled, Hermione cried, "Sure!"

She stood up after Christopher and followed him to the familiar bar, though neither took a seat.

"That was all a big load of dung, wasn't it?" He asked, looking her straight in the eye with his own crystal blue ones.

Hermione was taken aback. "What do you mean?" She asked, honestly baffled.

"You would have _loved_ being taught by him? Students would leave Hogwarts saying 'I was taught by Morris Everett himself'? He'd be depriving them of his brilliance? You're lucky he's a bit tipsy or I'm sure he'd see right through this little ploy of yours."

"Ploy?" Hermione asked, her cheeks reddening. "There is no ploy! I just-"

"Hey, I'm not complaining, nor will I stop you." Christopher interrupted, grinning. "Hell, I find this hilarious. You're working him like your own little puppet, and it appears to be effective. He seems to have taken a liking to you; use that to your advantage."

"Thank you." Hermione smiled. "Do you think he'll accept?"

"I honestly don't know." Christopher said. "I mean, the only reason he brought Bianca and I along was for moral support. Although, from the looks of it, the booze gave him about as much moral support as he needs. Still, I think you're getting through to him."

"I hope so." Hermione said anxiously.

Glancing over Christopher's shoulder, she could see Malfoy and Bianca still seated together at the table; however, they seemed to be arguing. _Arguing?_ Hermione thought. But why?

"Hold one on moment." Hermione said, walking past Christopher towards their table. He pursued her. Once she reached the table, neither Malfoy nor Bianca seemed to notice that she was standing there.

"I wasn't expecting-" Malfoy hissed; he was leaned in closer towards Bianca, as though worried about being overheard.

"Am I interrupting something?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms.

Malfoy backed away instantly, shocked to see her there. "No." he spat; he seemed rather angry.

"We were just talking about my father." Bianca replied, putting on a smile. "Chris and I didn't realize that he'd been drinking until it was a little too late. I'm sorry if this makes things a bit more difficult for you."

"Quite the contrary." Hermione replied. "It seems to be somewhat easier."

Bianca grinned. "I really hope he'll accept the position. Chris and I tried to convince him of it all night, but he wouldn't hear of it; says the job is cursed or something. Load of rubbish, of course."

Hermione laughed uncomfortably; the truth was, Lord Voldemort had put a curse on the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, which caused the professor to not last more than a year with the position. However, she was sure that now that Voldemort was gone, the curse was broken as well. Still, she wasn't about to tell Bianca about it.

"Well, don't I feel better!" Everett exclaimed, staggering towards the table. By the way he was walking, Hermione could tell that he must have brought a flask into the bathroom. No wonder he took so long. She sighed. This was really who Dumbledore wanted?

Everett plopped himself down into his seat, then indicated for Hermione and Chris to do the same. Obediently, they did. Hermione was grinning inside; she no longer felt awkward sitting next to Chris. He was so easy to talk to, much like Harry and Ron, for example. She had no reason to feel nervous anymore; though, the butterflies in her stomach had not completely vanished.

"Mr Everett, we-" Hermione began.

"Uh uh uh!" Everett interrupted, holding a hand up to silence her. "While in the bathroom, I pondered your rather … er, _compelling _speech. And I must say, I'm very impersed."

"Impersed?" Bianca asked, staring at her father skeptically.

"Impressed." Christopher corrected quietly.

"Yes, that's the one!" Everett said, pointing at his son. "Impressed. So impersed, in fact, that I'm considering accepting Dumblydore's proposal."

"Oh that's wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Wait a moment, don't get your knickers in a knot." Everett said. He took a moment to chuckle at his analogy. "What I mean to say is, I haven't whole-heartedly agreed. It's a big position, you know. Cursed, some people say."

"I assure you that it's not cursed." Hermione lied through her beautifully reassuring smile.

"All the same, my safety is at risk here." Everett rambled on, slurring his words every now and then. "So, I'd like to make a proposal of my own."

"And what's that?" Hermione asked apprehensively.

"Well, it's simple. You see, I want the best for my kids here. Little Bianca. Little Chris. Not so little anymore, but still motherless. Since their mother … er, passed away last year, they've been out of school. Beauxbatons. Chris would've been graduated by now, and little Bianca would be preparing for it. Now that they're ready to hit the books again, that oaf Maxime won't let them back in."

"Surely she'd take kindly to them!" Hermione exclaimed. "I've met Madame Maxime, she's a lovely lady-"

"Yes, but her school is number one to her." Chris sighed. "She doesn't want to send us back to where we were because we'll be behind, and to her, a behind student is a lagging student, and a lagging student is an incompetent student. Maxime will not accept incompetent students into her school."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe she can be so cruel."

Bianca nodded. "Nor can I."

Everett cleared his throat noisily. Everyone turned to stare at him. "I'm not finished." He said irritably.

"Sorry, sir." Hermione immediately apologized. "Please, go on."

Everett nodded to show his respect. "Anyway, the point I was getting at is that my children don't have education. You can't get anywhere in the wizarding world with no education. Well, maybe the driver of the Knight Bus … but how do you expect them to care for me in my old age if all they're doing is driving the Knight Bus! Pish posh. They need education. So, here's my proposal. You and this young chap," – he nodded towards Malfoy – "speak with Dumblydore. Tell him that I request that my son and daughter have a place at Hogwarts. If they enjoy the school as much as you think I will, then I'll take the job next year. If they don't … well, I think you know the answer then."

Christopher and Bianca stared at their father in amazement. Obviously, he had not spoken to them about his proposal. However, they did not look angry; on the contrary, Christopher cracked a huge grin and took his father's hand, shaking it heavily out of sheer excitement. Bianca, on the other hand, expressed herself differently. She had a light smile, but something seemed to be holding her back; perhaps she was just worried about leaving her father behind.

"Draco and I will speak with Dumbledore." Hermione said, smiling. "And we'll have an owl sent to you as soon as possible with his answer."

Everett grinned. "Excellent! Drinks all around, then!"

Malfoy looked as though he was about to accept the invitation; Hermione took this as a sign to get going. "Actually, Draco and I had better be on our way." She said, standing up. "It's been wonderful meeting with you though, Mr Everett. With hope, you'll hear good news from us soon."

"Like I said, you've got a lot of spunk!" Everett said, chugging down another drink.

While Everett shook hands with Malfoy (and, much to Malfoy's displeasure, engaged him in a small conversation), Hermione prepared to say goodbye to Christopher.

"I suppose I'll see you at your school then if your Headmaster accepts, huh?" Christopher said, making small talk.

"Yes, I suppose so." Hermione smiled. She gazed into the endless blues of his eyes; she could have stared into them all day.

"Well, let's hope that he accepts then." Christopher grinned. He extended a hand for the third time in their less-than-24-hour relationship, but this time, Hermione took it without hesitation and shook it with the same goofy grin upon her face that Christopher's held.

Hermione said a quick goodbye to Bianca as Malfoy did the same to Christopher, and then, with one last round of goodbyes, Hermione and Malfoy left the café. Hermione was not happy at all.

"What's with the frown?" Malfoy asked, indifferently. "You did an okay job in there. Smile."

"Exactly!" Hermione exclaimed. "_I _did an okay job in there! Where were you, Malfoy? My god, you are the most incapable Head Boy I've ever met! I hope Dumbledore realizes that one day and fires your sorry ass on the spot."

"Until then, I'll live it up as best I can." Malfoy smirked. "And what was with that boy in there, huh?"

"What do you mean 'what was with that boy'?" Hermione asked, her cheeks reddening as she said it.

"How the hell do you know him? Were you out man-hunting last night? Did you tell him that you're a mudblood, because that bothers some wizards-"

"I met him outside our hotel!" Hermione cried. "And he was a sweet, caring, compassionate guy! Much like the opposite of you, I'd say!"

Malfoy sighed. "I don't feel like arguing. I'm tired. I just want to get home."

Hermione glared at him. "Then shut up and walk."

And for the remainder of the walk towards the secluded spot where they could safely Disapparate back to Hogwarts, neither said a word, though both holding back their tongue with all of their willpower. It seemed as though things would never change.

**It looks as though Hogwarts is going to be seeing a little romance this year, huh? Excellent! **

**I've had concerns (and I'm sure you have the same) that this will be a Hermione/Christopher, Draco/Bianca fic, and not a Hermione/Draco one. All I can say to that is that you must be patient. Love grows slowly, especially between two people who believe that they despise one another. Just be patient and enjoy the story that's slowly unfolding. I'm sure you won't be disappointed :) **

**Drop a line! Leave a review!**

**Jessica (JJLove28)**


	8. Bunk Buddies

**A/N: Hello fellow readers! I would like to give a huge apology to every single one of you who have been patiently waiting for this chapter. I've been so busy what with summer and all, so it's been hard to find time to write. Here it is, though, and once again I'm sorry for the wait! I hope you like!**

Bunk Buddies

Hermione and Malfoy headed straight for Dumbledore's office the moment they arrived in Hogsmeade, much to Malfoy's dismay. He complained the entire journey up to the castle, whining that he was tired and just wanted to get some sleep. Nonetheless, they saw Dumbledore, informed him of Everett's proposal, and were quite pleased to discover that the Headmaster was thrilled about the idea.

"Hogwarts could use more friendly faces that are eager to learn." He had said.

So, after being congratulated by Dumbledore for the splendid job that they had performed, Hermione and Malfoy parted ways for the first time in two days, Hermione heading to the Gryffindor common room and Malfoy to Slytherin.

Now that the weekend was over, Hermione had more pressing matters to worry about; namely, her studies. Monday morning was her second Potions class, and she was feeling incredible anxious. After all, Potions was her most intricate class, mainly because Professor Snape, the Potions Master, loved to make things more difficult for her, Harry and Ron. So, it was no surprise that Hermione panicked when she had awoken Monday morning to bright green numbers on the alarm clock beside her bed glowing 8:49 a.m.

"Eleven minutes!" She exclaimed as she threw her blanket off and hopped out of bed. "Eleven minutes!"

Parvati and Lavender were nowhere to be seen. Why had they not wakened her? Classes began in eleven minutes and she was going to be late! She dashed back and forth from the washroom to her bedroom, brushing her teeth and then throwing on fresh robes before scampering out of the portrait hole and down the several flights of stairs to the lowest level in the castle. However, just as she emerged into the dungeons, a tall boy was sprinting in her direction. Of course, it was Malfoy.

"Late, Malfoy?" Hermione hissed as she half-walked, half-ran towards the Potions classroom.

"Just about as late as you are." Malfoy smirked back, keeping pace with her.

Both burst into the classroom together at the same time, but only realized shortly after how badly it must have looked. The mudblood and the pureblood arriving to class late together? It was unheard of. Hermione glanced at the clock above the door; the minute hand slowly turned to ten after nine.

A small, menacing grin crept across Snape's waxy, white face. He would have loved nothing more than to have at least one more reason to loathe Hermione, and this was it.

"Late." He uttered, glaring at them both. "What time does class commence, Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked to the floor, embarrassed. "Nine o' clock."

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you." Snape barked, closing in on Hermione. "I couldn't hear through your excessive mumbling."

"Nine o' clock, sir." Hermione repeated, standing straight and determined to prove that Snape could not affect her.

The corner of Snape's lips curled into an evil smile once more. "Yes, nine o'clock. And what time is it now, Miss Granger? Why, I shall tell you. It is nine ten, which is a sixth of an hour past the time that you should've been seated in your desk, prepared and ready to learn. Do you think you deserve my leniency towards you?"

"No, sir." Hermione replied, avoiding any eye contact with the Potions Master. "I do, however, apologize for my tardiness. As I'm sure Mr Malfoy does for his."

Towards the back of the classroom, she could see Ron snort with laughter. Hermione obviously did not take kindly to the idea of her being punished for being tardy while Malfoy got off at no cost. No, Hermione would make sure that if she was getting punished, then Malfoy would as well.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy." Snape acknowledged, shaking his head disappointedly. "I expect better from you, being in Slytherin. You know that. Both of you, take a seat over there," – He indicated two isolated desks beside his own – "and I shall deal with you later."

Obediently, Hermione and Malfoy made there way to their designated area, though Malfoy moved his chair as far away from her as possible so that the Slytherins in class would know that they were not in cahoots with one another.

"Now, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Snape began, shooting a filthy look at Hermione. "I am assigning you a very difficult task. It is so I can judge your level, because every potion like the one you will begin today will be just as intricate and complex as the next. This is your last year of Potions, and it is not to be taken lightly. Many have wept at the complexity and even more have dropped the class, claiming it to be too elaborate. I will not tolerate failure; if you plan to relinquish because something is too challenging, then leave my classroom, I do not want you here."

Everyone remained silent; nobody moved.

"Very well." Snape continued, tossing Harry a dirty glare; he looked as though he was hoping that Harry would get up and leave; much to his disappointment, however, Harry stayed glued to his spot. "On with the project, then. Who can tell me what Amortentia is?"

Hermione's hand shot in the air immediately. Malfoy glared at her with disgust, then inched his chair a little further away from her.

"Anyone?" Snape asked, ignoring Hermione's hand waving vigorously in the air. He sighed, then turned angrily to Hermione. "Very well. Granger, what is it?"

"Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world." Hermione explained, beaming at being acknowledged. "It causes an obsession or a compelling infatuation in the drinker with the creator of the potion, and the obsession will only cease once the drinker has consumed the proper antidote."

"While Amortentia is frowned upon by the Ministry of Magic," Snape continued, not praising Hermione for her correct definition, nor awarding her any house points. "It is not illegal. Perhaps the reason of its legitimacy is due to the fact that it is incredibly difficult to brew, so many will not waste their time with it. It _is_ prohibited at Hogwarts, though, and so has been for centuries. However, Dumbledore has granted me permission to set Amortentia as a task worth twenty five percent of your final grade."

Whispers broke out through the classroom.

"Twenty five percent!" Lavender Brown exclaimed, outraged. "Why, that's as important as exams!"

"Silence!" Snape barked. The entire room fell silent. "There is one very significant rule that you all must follow. Under no circumstances may you or another allow this potion to come in contact with your lips. I give fair warning now, if you or another consumes the potion, there will be dire consequences.

"Now, this _is _a partnered project, and I shall pair you up. Do not whine if you do not like who you are with, or I will fail you immediately." Snape warned. "Potter and Zabini, you are partners. Patil and Crabbe. Goyle and Weasley. Longbottom and Nott. Parkinson and Brown."

Snape continued randomly spewing the names of the partners who were to work together for the project, each pair being one Gryffindor and one Slytherin. Obviously, Snape wanted to make this task as grueling as possible for every one of his students.

Hermione had a sinking feeling as he paired each student, already knowing who she would be with. For once, Hermione could see a shred of panic on Malfoy's face. Evidently he did not want to be her partner just as badly as she did not want to be his.

"And you two." Snape grinned evilly, turning to face them. "I think you being partners is punishment enough for your lack of punctuality. I expect an E on your potion, or both of you will be dropped from this class. Do I make myself clear?"

Hermione opened her mouth to argue this injustice requirement, but realizing that Snape would only upgrade his prerequisite to an O if she argued, she closed her mouth and nodded to show her understanding instead. Malfoy glared at him with a look that purely said _so much for being my favorite Professor. _Snape only sneered at him.

Hermione sighed dejectedly, but decided to accept defeat gracefully as she pulled out her copy of _Advanced Potion-Making _by Libatius Borage, then turned to Malfoy and said as cheerily as she could, "Well? Where shall we start?"

Malfoy scoffed at her. "We?" He asked, skeptically. "I didn't choose to be your partner, nor will I put myself through the torture of your never-ending need to be the perfect little snot that you so obviously aspire to be. You claim to be the smartest witch of our age, don't you? Prove it, Granger. Do the project yourself."

"Fuck that!" Hermione hissed, louder than she had intended to. She quieted her voice. "This is a partnered project, Malfoy. It's one of the most difficult potions to brew. I can't do this by myself, and even if I could, I wouldn't. I refuse to allow you to take credit for work that you didn't do."

"What're you going to do about it?" Malfoy smirked. "Whine to Snape? Like he'd believe you if you told him."

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but as she processed Malfoy's comment, she realized that he was right. There was nothing she could do. _I don't need him, _she told herself confidently. _I can do this myself. He'd just make things worse anyways. _

Suddenly, little Colin Creevey scurried into the dungeons looking slightly anxious, but he approached Snape nonetheless and handed him a sealed slip of parchment before racing out of the room. Snape took one look at the front of the parchment, apparently reading the addressee, and leered at it before turning swiftly and walking towards Hermione and Malfoy.

Hermione straightened her back; she did not want to give Snape more incentive to dislike her, as though her sitting properly would suddenly make him welcome her with open arms.

He handed Malfoy the parchment, and as Malfoy took it, Hermione could make out the thin, slanted writing that said _Hogwarts Head Boy and Girl _across the front. Hermione glared at Snape as he walked away, then turned her attention to Malfoy to see what the letter was about. After reading it to himself (and not allowing Hermione to catch a single glimpse), he tossed the parchment to her and allowed her to read it herself.

_Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger,  
__ I would like a word with both of you tonight at 7 p.m. Kindly come to my office once you have finished eating your supper. I hope this is not inconvenient for you.  
__ Yours sincerely,  
__ Albus Dumbledore  
__ P.S. The password is Sugar Cone._

"Is seven o' clock okay for you, your majesty?" Hermione smirked, folding the parchment and pocketing it.

"You better stop acting smart and start working on the potion, Granger." Malfoy countered. "After all, I need an E to pass, but I'd expect an O from little Miss Genius. So, what are you waiting for? Get to it."

Hermione bit her tongue and opened her textbook to page 241, _Amortentia_and she did not pay Malfoy another glance for the remainder of the period.

…………………………………..

"You wanted to see us, Professor?" Hermione asked timidly as she stepped into Dumbledore's office that evening with Malfoy right behind her.

"Indeed I did." Dumbledore smiled from behind his large, oak desk. "I've got an idea to toss around with the Head Boy and Girl."

Hermione beamed and took a seat at Dumbledore's invitation. "What's your idea, sir?"

Malfoy also sat down, but only because Dumbledore motioned for him to do so. Hermione smirked internally. _Not so tough with the Headmaster, is he?_

"Well, I was speaking with Morris Everett this morning." Dumbledore began. "I informed him that Hogwarts would be delighted to take his children, and he was ecstatic. However, his one concern was that Christopher and Bianca would not 'fit in' – so to speak – with the rest of Hogwarts pupils. I assured him that Hogwarts is a place of harmony and unity; though, he could not be persuaded. He did, however, inform me that both of you got on quite well with the Everett children. He said that the four of you seemed to 'click' whilst you were at the café. Is this true?"

Hermione smiled, remembering Christopher …

Malfoy did not reply.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, they're lovely people. Both seem to be raised very well."

"Excellent!" Dumbledore beamed. "Then it's settled. You, Mr Malfoy, Christopher and Bianca will share a private dormitory, giving plenty of time for you all to get to know one another, as well as a chance to provide each other with the needed help that will most likely come with your seventh year work."

"Er-"

"But-"

"Dare I say either of you have an issue with it?" Dumbledore asked cautiously.

Hermione and Malfoy exchanged a glance. Malfoy looked disgusted, and Hermione looked horrified at the thought of being bunk buddies with _him _for the remainder of the school year. However, her mind suddenly drifted to Christopher … sharing a dormitory with him …

"I think that's an excellent idea." Hermione replied, delightedly. "It'll be so great for them to have such a nice welcome and to have friends like Draco and I who are willing to help them with the transition period."

"And you, Draco?" Dumbledore addressed, still smiling lightly.

Malfoy remained silent for a moment. He seemed at a loss for words. Hermione was dumbfounded. How could he _not_ want to bunk with Bianca? She was beautiful! This was his chance to finally lure a girl who didn't know just how much of a foul little boy he actually was. And yet, he looked anything but eager. _Probably because I'm going to be there, _Hermione thought bitterly.

After a few more moments of silence, Malfoy shrugged his shoulders. "Sure."

"Brilliant." Dumbledore beamed. "Just brilliant. Hogwarts has never had the Head Boy and Girl reside together before. Perhaps this will make for a nice change. Yes, a change … change can be good.

"Christopher and Bianca will arrive at Hogwarts this upcoming weekend." Dumbledore notified. "Until then, I suggest that you two get accustomed to the new dormitory. It is on the fourth floor, the only portrait along the lengthy corridor leading to Charms classroom. It is under the Concealment Charm so none of your peers will be able to find the location unless you tell them its exact whereabouts."

Hermione nodded to show her understanding. Malfoy also nodded, though less aggressively as Hermione.

"Excellent. Off you go, then. You have some packing to do! Thank you both for your willingness to make our guests feel at home and to persuade Morris Everett to teach here. It is greatly appreciated; not only by myself, but by the rest of the Hogwarts staff."

Hermione smiled. "Good night, Professor."

"Good night Miss Granger." Dumbledore replied. "Good night Mr Malfoy."

"Good night Professor." Malfoy muttered as he swaggered out of the office with his hands tucked in his pockets.

The moment they were out of earshot, Malfoy leapt down Hermione's throat, figuratively speaking.

"I can't believe you agreed to that!" He cried, standing in her way so that she could not continue walking. "Did you not even care to _think _about how I felt about it?"

"You should've said something, then." Hermione retorted, folding her arms across her chest.

"Why, so _I _seem like the bad guy? No thank you. I'd prefer to stay in the Headmaster's good books if that's okay with you. I refuse to have to share a dormitory with _you _for the remainder of the year! A mudblood! Unbelievable!"

"Well, get used to it." Hermione shot back. "And you better be friendly towards Bianca and Christopher or-"

"Ooh!" Malfoy suddenly said. He began shaking his head incredulously as though he could not believe that he had not thought of it before. "Christopher! He's the reason you want to do this, isn't he?"

"Of course not!" Hermione replied, growing a fierce shade of red.

"He is too! You've got a crush on the boy, and you think that by bunking with him, you can get in his pants-"

"Believe it or not, not everyone's intentions with the opposite sex are to get them in the sac!" Hermione shrieked.

Malfoy smirked. "Sure they're not, Granger. You're so naïve. You and Potter and Weasley, you're all little saints. None of you realize what life is all about. Gold is one of them. Sex is the other. Life revolves around gold and sex, simple as that."

"That is not true!" Hermione cried resentfully.

Malfoy laughed. "Like I said. Naïve."

"No, naïve is me thinking that you'll ever amount to anything other than a cold, heartless bastard." Hermione said, furiously.

Malfoy sneered. "You're right. That _is _naïve."

"I'm moving into the dormitory tomorrow." Hermione managed to say through gritted teeth. "Whether you come or stay is your decision, but I am not going to waste my breath trying to convince you to come. Good night, Malfoy."

She brushed past him angrily, heading towards the Gryffindor tower.

"Good night, mudblood."

**Okay, you know the drill!**

**How's it go? Read and Review? Well, guess what, you've already read! 50, done! Now you must review!**

**I love your thoughts :)**

**Jessica (JJLove28)**


	9. Hogwarts Guests

Hogwarts Guests

The next evening, Harry and Ron helped Hermione pack her things in the Gryffindor common room, though neither were prepared to let her go without a fight.

"Hermione, you can't live with Malfoy and two people who you don't even know!" Ron exclaimed while throwing her copies of _Advanced Rune Translation _and _Confronting the Faceless _into a large, cardboard box.

"Yeah, Malfoy's bad enough as it is." Harry interjected. "But two strangers? Come on, surely you don't want to do this!"

"They're not _strangers, _Harry." Hermione replied. "Christopher and Bianca are both very nice people. I think it will be interesting getting to know them."

"Get to know them during breakfast! During lunch! During dinner!" Ron cried. "You don't need to spend twenty four hours a day with them! They'll drive you bonkers!"

"You drive me bonkers, but I'm still living." Hermione muttered as she tossed Crookshank's cat toys into the same box as her books (Harry was surprised that they would fit next to the heap of books stuffed into that one box. He suspected magic, but said nothing because of its irrelevance).

"Yes, but I'm your best friend!" Ron countered. "I'm allowed to drive you bonkers."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry, can't you please knock some sense into him?"

"Nope." Harry replied. "I agree with Ron. You shouldn't have to live with them. Why Dumbledore would even _suggest _it is beyond me, but it's stupid and pointless and you shouldn't have to do it."

Hermione shook her head at him as if to say _not you too._

"Well, if you're definitely going to do this, then I guess there's no stopping you." Ron said at last.

"You finally get it." Hermione replied sardonically.

"We'll visit." Harry smiled. "And you feel free to visit here anytime."

"I'm not moving schools!" Hermione exclaimed, chuckling. "I'm only moving a few floors down. No big deal. We'll still have classes, meals, and spare time together."

Harry smiled once more, though he did not feel reassured. "Yeah, I guess so."

They packed for a few moments in silence, each one reflecting they're time spent in the Gryffindor common room together and realizing that it had suddenly come to a halt. Hermione was optimistic, though. This was the beginning of a new life for her. She was moving up in her life, what with being Head Girl and now having the privilege of having a private dorm, even if it _was _with the biggest prat in the school. And plus, there was Christopher … this was an opportunity that she would not take lightly. Christopher was so caring and sweet and beautiful … no, Hermione would not let her feelings slide this time. She'd done that before with Ron and they hadn't even dated because she was too afraid to tell him how she felt. This time, Hermione would take action. Not right away, of course. She wasn't even sure if she liked Christopher; perhaps it was just lust at first sight. But if things progressed between the two of them at all, she _would _take action. Out with the old Hermione, in with the new. And this Hermione would not take bull from Malfoy. None at all.

"Okay, all packed." Hermione said as she chucked one last pile of robes into her traveling case.

"We'll miss you, Hermione." Ron said, smiling gloomily.

"Yeah, tons." Harry agreed.

Hermione grinned, and with one last group hug, all three Gryffindors gathered her belongings as she led them out the portrait hole, leaving what she'd known as her home for the last seven years behind her.

………………………………..

Over the next few days, Hermione had locked herself in her bedroom working on the Amortentia potion, only leaving for lessons and meal times. On countless occasions she had asked Malfoy for his assistance, and every time he had told her to go jump down a Hippogriff's throat. So, she was left to fend for herself on the Potions assignment, and it was proving to be more difficult then she had thought it would be.

However, by the time the weekend arrived, Hermione had abandoned all thoughts of the Amortentia potion and instead focused all of her attention upon the thought of the guests who would be arriving for dinner. Soon enough, Christopher Everett would walk through the doors of the Great Hall along with his sister, Bianca. Hermione was a sack of nerves; never in her life had she felt as anxious as she did that evening when she walked into the Great Hall with Harry and Ron.

"Will we like this fellow?" Ron asked doubtingly.

"Oh, you will." Hermione replied, the now-familiar butterflies fluttering in her stomach. "He's a very nice person. The same goes for his sister; she's just lovely."

"Is she decent looking?" Ron asked.

Harry snickered.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "What kind of a question is that?"

"I was just curious." He answered, grinning as Harry choked on a piece of meat loaf through his excessive laughter.

Suddenly, atop the heads of students enjoying their supper, Hermione caught Dumbledore standing up in the corner of her eye.

"Shhh!" Hermione hissed, providing the Headmaster with her full attention.

"Good evening, students." Dumbledore addressed, beaming at them all.

From the Slytherin table, Malfoy gave a great yawn. Hermione glared at him.

"I do apologize for disrupting your meal," Dumbledore continued, disregarding Malfoy's rudeness. "But it is for cheerful news, so I shan't apologize too much. As of today, Hogwarts will be seeing two new students, both of whom will be coming from a small, distant town called Serenity."

Sudden whispers erupted through the Great Hall. No one was really decipherable to Hermione, but the one word that she did manage to catch from several conversations was _Azkaban. _

"Yes, you are correct." Dumbledore said, as the talk slowly died down. "Serenity is the town of which is nearest to Azkaban, the wizarding prison. Hopefully, this will not alter your judgment of these new students. Neither is connected to the Dark Arts, nor to those locked up in their Azkaban cells. So, without further ado, I would like to introduce Hogwarts new students, both of which have been proven to be Gryffindors but will reside in the Head Boy and Girl dormitories. Christopher Everett, Bianca Everett, please enter."

Every head in the Great Hall turned to face the doors, which slowly opened to allow entrance to the nervous brother and sister who slowly entered.

Several of the boys let out whistles, including Harry and Ron. Apparently, Hermione wasn't the only one who found Bianca to be good-looking. Christopher too appeared to be seen as attractive in the eyes of Hogwarts, because almost every girl was muttering to their girlfriends and glancing in his direction.

Hermione raised her hand in the air and waved for Chris and Bianca to go over to her. Smiling, they did.

"I hope you two enjoy your place here at Hogwarts. Your head of house will be around shortly to give you your timetable. Now, eat up!" Dumbledore grinned, sitting back down.

Chris and Bianca smiled at him as they took places across from Hermione, Harry and Ron.

"Hey, guys!" Hermione greeted enthusiastically.

"Hello, Hermione." Christopher said. Bianca smiled at her.

"How was the journey here?" She asked.

"Not too bad. Dumbledore sent Thestrals for us, so it was very interesting." Chris replied.

"Er, where's Draco?" Bianca asked, curiously.

Hermione made a face of disgust, but quickly disguised it as a smile. "Oh, he sits over at the Slytherin table." She said, pointing at it. "See, right over there."

At that exact moment, Malfoy happened to be staring over at the lot of them. Bianca caught his eye, but he quickly broke it and began a conversation with Crabbe and Goyle.

After a quick introduction of Harry and Ron and a basic conversation over supper, Hermione offered to show them to their dormitory.

"Excellent." Christopher grinned, patting his stomach. "I could use a good lie down after such a hefty meal."

"You should get used to them." Harry said. "Hogwarts never slacks off when it comes to food."

"Yup, the house-elves work hard down in the kitchens." Ron agreed, covering as much of himself as he could for fear that Hermione would swat him over the head.

"Well, good night Harry. Ron." Bianca said, smiling at them both. Christopher also exchanged good-nights with them and soon enough, Hermione and the Everett's were off to their dormitory.

"You guys have both got pretty much all of your classes with me this semester." Hermione said, referring to the timetables that McGonagall had given them.

"It's weird how Beauxbatons has eight years, whereas Hogwarts only has seven." Christopher noted. "It'll be strange having classes with a bunch of people who are younger than I am."

"Oh, hush." Bianca said as they turned a corner into the main stairwell. "You'll have them with me. And Hermione. I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Snape is a nasty little bugger." Hermione said, pointing at the Potions class on the timetable. "You'd better watch out for him. He favors Slytherins and only Slytherins."

"He'd be the head of house for Slytherin, then?" Christopher asked.

"Yup." Hermione replied. "Stay out of his way, do your work perfectly and you should be okay."

"Duly noted." Bianca grinned.

"Ah, here we are." Hermione said as they stopped outside the only door in the corridor on the fourth floor.

They stepped inside, one behind the other, only to be greeted by Malfoy lounging on the sofa.

"Hello, Draco." Christopher greeted. Hermione and Bianca remained silent.

"Christopher, hello." Draco replied, standing up and extending a hand to Chris, who shook it. "How goes you?"

"Well, very well." Christopher said. "Your school is magnificent."

"Yes, Hogwarts is a bit of a treat, I suppose." Malfoy said. He could barely conceal his disgust.

"Where's my bedroom, Hermione?" Bianca asked. "I'm rather tired; I think I'll turn in early today."

"You're sharing a room with me." Hermione replied. "I'll show you the way."

"And I'll show you ours." Malfoy said to Christopher. Hermione stared at him suspiciously; why was he being so nice to Chris?

In their bedroom, Bianca threw her traveling case down on the floor and sat down on her bed, bouncing up and down to feel the comfort.

"Hey Bianca, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Hermione inquired cautiously.

"Of course, ask away." She smiled.

Hermione braced herself. "What's up with you and Malfoy? There seems to be some tension between the two of you."

Bianca shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Nothing, nothing at all. I kind of get the impression that he doesn't like me much, but that's normal. After all, I am new. I'm sure we'll grow to be friends as time passes."

"That's it?" Hermione asked, rather disappointedly.

"Yup, that's it." Bianca replied. "Why? What else would it be?"

"Nothing." Hermione answered. "You're right; I don't know what I was thinking. Sorry."

Bianca beamed. "Don't be sorry! It's so great having you as a friend here, Hermione. Otherwise, I'd be so lonely. Well, with the exception of Chris. But you know, who wants your brother as your only friend, right?"

Hermione chuckled. "It's great having you as a friend too, Bianca. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"Okay." Bianca agreed. "Good night, Hermione."

"Good night."

………………………………..

For the remainder of the evening, Hermione resided in the common room, following the directions step-by-step in the _Advanced Potions _textbook for the Amortentia potion. She felt it was finally coming along nicely; soon enough, the only thing left for her to do would be to wait. Wait about two months until it has settled. After those months would pass, she would only need to add one single unicorn tail hair (though from where, she had absolutely no idea), and she would be finished. This thought was exhilarating; so, she poured some of the potion into a goblet and set it on an end table to settle. Then, she picked up her cauldron with the potion remains in it and quietly put it under her bed in her bedroom. Returning to the common room, she plopped onto a couch, completely exhausted. Closing her eyes, she rapidly fell into a deep dream about Christopher.

The two of them were prancing through an open meadow, hand-in-hand, neither wanting to let go. Eventually, they both fell into the tall grass, Hermione falling on top of him, both laughing giddily.

"You're so beautiful, Hermione." He'd whispered into her ear, causing her to blush madly.

Just as they were about to share a kiss, a distant voice called out her name: _Hermione._ Both sat up, looking in every direction for the mysterious voice. Then, suddenly, a figure floated towards them, shining a mystifying, white glow. It called out her name again: _Hermione. _Hermione stood up, slowly walking towards the glowing figure. Christopher called out her name, but she ignored him, only having eyes for the unknown that stood before her.

As they came close, he touched her face. "Hermione." He said once more. She closed her eyes, rubbing her cheek against his palm. After a moment, she opened them, gazing into his own glowing grey eyes. "Malfoy …"

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open, this time for real. She bolted upright.

"Did you just utter my name in your sleep?" Malfoy asked as he emerged from his bedroom into the common room.

She took a moment to realize where she was before remembering her dream. "Ugh!" She exclaimed with revulsion. "Why aren't you sleeping!"

"I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep!" Malfoy replied, shocked at her sudden demand. "What's it to you?"

"Nothing." She replied, shaking slightly from her dream. "Nothing."

"Why are _you_ out here?" Malfoy demanded. He jerked his thumb towards her bedroom. "Is the female Everett not a really good roommate?"

"She's fine." Hermione shot back. "I don't have to answer to you. I'm going to bed now. Good night, Malfoy."

"A good night, I'm sure." He retorted, taking a seat on the couch as she got up and headed towards her bedroom. His eye caught the goblet on the end table beside him. Taking a deep sniff, he realized that it smelt like his mothers cooking.

"Wow," He said, impressed.

Hermione turned around to see what he was talking about.

Taking hold of the goblet, Malfoy pressed it to his lips, allowing the drink to trickle down his throat.

"Noooooo!" Hermione shrieked, racing towards Malfoy.

Wiping his lips, he lowered the goblet.

"Malfoy?" She asked carefully as she reached him. He looked at her, but said nothing. She grabbed hold of his shoulders, shaking him incessantly. "Draco? Draco, speak to me!"

"Gra … Granger." He said. And with that, he fell back into the couch, his eyes rolling up into the back of his head as his motionless hand tipped the goblet over, causing the remains of the potion to leave a stream across the floor of the common room.

**Uh oh, that can't be good.**

**Leave a little review, readers! Tell me your thoughts! Share your insights!**

**I love hearing from you :)**

**Jessica (JJLove28)**


	10. A Trip to the Hospital Wing

**A/N: What to say what to say what to say ... I have nothing. I'm ashamed :(. I'm sorry! I was so overwhelmed with school and what not that I just had no time to continue writing (which, by the way, totally sucks cuz I really missed it). But I'm back now, and I'm eager to carry on with the story! Once again, reallyyy sorry. Enjoy :) **

A Trip to the Hospital Wing

Hermione glanced at the nearest clock; it was approaching midnight. Midnight! But how long had she been pacing the corridor outside the hospital wing? It hadn't been _that _long, had it? Where was Madam Pomfrey? What was taking so damn long? She hadn't emerged from the room since … well, since Hermione had rushed Malfoy there.

_I can't believe he drank the Amortentia! _Hermione thought as she continued to pace. _What a moron! What a brainless idiot! _Then, she stopped. _What if … what if I get in trouble for this? No, I can't. It's not my fault. Malfoy's the nimrod who didn't even think before drinking it, it's not like I gave it to him. Snape cannot blame me for this. _

Suddenly, the doors to the hospital wing flung open and Madam Pomfrey angrily confronted Hermione. "I am in awe, Miss Granger!" She shouted furiously. "What were you thinking? Giving Mr Malfoy a love potion! And not just any love potion; _Amortentia! _The most _powerful _love potion! It is _illegal, _Miss Granger. Illegal! _What_ _were_ _you_ _thinking_?"

"It wasn't my fault." Hermione replied meekly.

"What was that?" Madam Pomfrey asked sharply.

Hermione straightened her back and spoke clearer. "It was not my fault. Malfoy was an idiot and he drank the potion. Because Amortentia gives off the scent of the drinker's favorite smell, Malfoy must have mistaken it for a tasty drink and he just … gulped it down."

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "You are aware that the potion was incomplete, correct?"

"Of course! I made it." Hermione replied, feeling slightly offended.

"Mr Malfoy is presently unconscious. I do not know the current state of him. It is extremely dangerous to drink a potion that is unfinished, especially when the potion is as powerful as Amortentia is. The effects of this are unknown; I do not know what to expect when Draco awakens."

"Poppy!" A voice cried. Hermione turned to see Professor McGonagall racing towards them, dressed in her nightgown and holding a lit candle. "Poppy, what's happened?"

"It's Draco Malfoy, Minerva." Madam Pomfrey replied. "He's drunken an unfinished Amortentia potion."

Needless to say, Professor McGonagall panicked for a few moments before Madam Pomfrey was able to calm her down. Once she managed to compose herself, the pair of them went inside the hospital wing to Madam Pomfrey's office to discuss the possibilities of Malfoy's outcome.

Left out in the corridor by herself, Hermione could not stand to wait any longer. Quietly, she pushed open the door of the hospital wing. Indeed, McGonagall and Pomfrey were both in Madam Pomfrey's office; so, she inaudibly slipped inside and carefully closed the door behind her. Observing the line of beds, she noticed that they all seemed to be empty. _Everyone's staying safe this year, _She laughed to herself.

Finally, halfway through all of the beds, she caught sight of a pair of rather large feet; obviously boys feet. That bed was enclosed with a curtain. Walking towards it, Hermione soon revealed it to be Draco, sleeping soundly in his bed.

She sighed. He looked so … helpless. It wasn't like Malfoy at all. He always kept up a tough front, no matter what the situation was. But now … now he looked frail and vulnerable. It was almost unnerving.

Hermione quietly took a seat in the chair beside his bed. She studied him for a while, watching his chest rise slowly with each breath. _I think I like him much better when he's asleep,_ Hermione thought, smiling slightly.

Suddenly, Draco's eyelids began to flutter. He was waking up!

"Gra – Granger?" He called out. His voice sounded muffled and distant. "Granger, where are you?"

Hermione leaned forward slightly. "I'm here, Malfoy. Right here."

He grinned, then gradually threw his blankets off of himself and tossed his legs over the side of the bed, preparing to stand.

"What are you doing?" Hermione hissed, turning around to make sure that the professor's weren't coming. "Get into bed!"

"You're beautiful, you know." Draco said, resting his chin in his hand as he gazed at Hermione's profile.

"Ex_cuse _me?" Hermione cried, taken aback. Then, suddenly, comprehension dawned on her. Duh! He'd taken the potion! But … it wasn't finished. It still needed to set. Surely the potion's effects would be void if the potion was incomplete?

"Well, you are." Draco repeated. "Have I ever told you that, Granger?"

"Er … no." Hermione replied. She was at a complete loss for words. Apparently, she was wrong. It seemed as though the incompletion of the potion meant nothing. Draco Malfoy was flirting with her! It was sickening, but almost flattering at the same time.

"Let's go somewhere!" Draco cried, taking Hermione's hand into his own.

She pulled it away immediately. "No! Don't touch me, Malfoy!"

His face fell into a dejected state. Hermione almost felt sorry for him. "It's just…" She began, trying to think of the words. "It's just probably best that you stay here. Just for now."

"Here?" Draco asked; realization suddenly seemed to have crept across his face. "Where is here?"

"We're in the hospital wing." She answered.

"The hospital wing?" Draco repeated. "Why? I feel great! I feel … well, I feel in love!"

"The only person you're in love with is yourself." Hermione muttered.

"Myself?" Draco asked, confused. "No, silly! I'm in love with _you!_"

"Nooo." Hermione said immediately. It sounded so strange coming from Draco Malfoy's mouth, even if he _was _high on Amortentia. Strange and disturbing. "No, no you're not. You _think _you are. That's okay. We're going to get you put back to normal as soon as we-"

"Think?" Draco interrupted. "No, I know I am! When I look at you, the sun shines brighter and the birds sing in honor of your beauty."

Hermione blushed, despite herself. She let a small smile escape, but then quickly put on an angry façade. "You don't understand, Malfoy. Things kind of went awry-"

"Mr Malfoy!" Madam Pomfrey suddenly exclaimed. "You're awake!"

Within seconds, Madam Pomfrey bustled over to Draco's bed and shooed Hermione outside, all the while scolding her for being there in the first place and not informing her that he had awakened.

It felt like another eternity waiting in that corridor for some word of his condition; after all, Madam Pomfrey must have taken tests immediately. Surely she must have deducted the consequences of drinking the unfinished potion by now?

"Miss Granger?" Madam Pomfrey called softly.

Hermione lifted her head from her hands; Madam Pomfrey stood before her, looking grim but relieved.

"Mr Malfoy will be alright." She said with a small smile. "The potion seems to have given him the same effects as a regular Amortentia would have; this was proven by his constant fretting to see _you_."

Hermione grimaced, but said nothing.

"However, there is a small difference. If the potion had had time to set, then these effects would have been permanent unless a very strong antidote was made. Since it was not, though, Draco will have no recollection of anything after the time that he drunk the potion. The duration of the effect from the potion is unknown; He could return to his normal self tomorrow, or a week from now, or even a month from now."

"A month!" Hermione cried. "I can't have him fancying me for a month!"

She looked solemn. "I'm afraid you have no other choice." She said with a faint smile.

"Can't you keep him in here until he's healed?" Hermione pleaded. "This will ruin his reputation! He won't want that. He'd be much better off in the comfort of his own privacy."

"That cannot be arranged." Madam Pomfrey replied. "This feigned lust will not affect his brain; he will still be able to learn, and I cannot deprive him of that if he is fit to do so."

Hermione looked downtrodden. "Ugh, he'd better leave me alone then!" She cried, feeling defeated.

Madam Pomfrey smiled once more. "I would appreciate it, Miss Granger, if you would make an effort with Mr Malfoy. I do not mean engage in a relationship with him or any such nonsense-" She said quickly, stopping Hermione before she could argue. "-I just mean to say that I do not think you should be harsh towards him. If he would like to spend time with you, grant him that wish. Do not demoralize him, or he may end up doing something that will jeopardize his future once he has returned to normal. Amortentia is a very strong potion; do not underestimate the lengths that Mr Malfoy will go to to win your heart. Do you understand me?"

Hermione made a face of disgust, but nodded to show that she understood.

"Excellent." Madam Pomfrey said cheerily. "Mr Malfoy will remain here overnight, just as a simple precaution in case I have missed anything. You are free to go."

"Thank goodness." Hermione muttered under her breath.

"Oh, wait." Madam Pomfrey said suddenly. "I forgot, Draco is eager to see you. He was asking about you throughout the entire examination; I actually told him to 'shut up' at one point. I would much appreciate it if you'd say goodbye to him before you leave."

Hermione's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You must not underestimate the lengths that he will go to to win your heart!" Madam Pomfrey repeated. "Please, just reassure him. I am not asking you to stay the night."

Hermione sighed. "Alright." She agreed. "But if _he _asks me to stay the night, don't think I won't say no!"

Madam Pomfrey smiled, then said her goodbye and headed back into the hospital wing, most likely to her office.

Hermione sighed once more, preparing herself for this moment of torture. _Say goodbye to Malfoy? Unbelievable. _

Slowly, Hermione made her way into the hospital wing, thoroughly loathing the room and the purpose for her being there. It wasn't her fault that Malfoy was an idiot! So why did it seem as though she was somehow getting punished?

"Granger!" Draco cried excitedly as Hermione came into view.

"Hello, Malfoy." Hermione said wearily.

"Do you have any idea how much crap I just had to go through?" He asked jauntily. "I thought I would go crazy. But I'm better now; now that you're here."

Hermione tried to hide her look of disgust. "Listen, I just came to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Draco asked, dispiritedly. "Why? Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to our common room." Hermione answered. "I'm tired; I think it's about time I get some sleep. I suggest the same for you."

"But I can't sleep!" Draco cried. "I just want to jump for joy! I want to run into the Forbidden Forest and declare my love for you to all of the sleeping creatures! I don't _want _to sleep!"

"Yeah, well, you're going to." Hermione said, walking over to the side of his bed and gently tucking his blankets in. "It's been a long night, for both of us. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

Draco looked saddened, but grinned nonetheless. "Tomorrow it is, then! Goodnight, by beloved Granger. Sweet dreams to you, but I shall be having the sweetest of them all; I shall be dreaming of you."

Hermione stared at him. "Er … bye then." He beamed as she turned to walk out of the hospital wing, then raced back to her common room without stopping for a breath. She could not believe this turn of events; that was not Draco Malfoy back in that room. Draco Malfoy was a mean, coldhearted Slytherin who cared about no one but himself. How could one potion have caused someone so callous to become so … sweet? She sighed. Unbelievable.

……………………………….

Hermione slept the night away and continued to sleep well into the morning. Being a Sunday, it did not matter much what time she awakened, and she was taking complete advantage of it. She did not want to return to the world of reality … her dream world was enough for her.

"Hermione?" A voice whispered.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut tightly, hoping for the voice to go away.

"Hermione? It's after eleven. Almost noon, actually."

Sighing, Hermione opened her eyes and immediately cringed at the sunlight that poured in through the window. "Morning, Bianca."

"Good morning." She grinned. "Christopher and I have been up for a few hours now in the common room. We weren't quite sure when to go down for breakfast or even if it was alright, so we just hung around for a little while. I didn't really want to wake you, and Draco seems to be missing."

"Draco," Hermione muttered as the nights events flooded back into her memory.

"Do you know where he is?" Bianca asked quizzically.

Hermione sighed once more. "Unfortunately, I do. He's currently in the hospital wing."

"The hospital wing!" Bianca exclaimed. "Why on earth would he be there?"

"He drank my Amortentia potion last night by accident." Hermione replied dismally. "My unfinished Amortentia potion."

Bianca was speechless. "Is he alright?"

"Yes," Hermione answered. "But the effect of the potion was not hindered by its incompleteness. He seems to think that he's in love with me."

Bianca raised an eyebrow; Hermione had expected her to laugh, but she did not. Instead, she looked as dreary as Hermione felt. "Wow. That's terrible. How long will this last for?"

"Madam Pomfrey is unsure." Hermione said. "She said it could be days, or it could be months. But the side effect is that once the potion has lost its effect, Malfoy will not remember being in love with me. It will take a huge toll on his memory, and there is nothing that anyone can do to stop it."

Bianca shook her head. "Wow. Poor Draco."

"Poor Draco?" Hermione exclaimed. "Poor me! I'm the one who's going to have to deal with his incessant lovey-dovey behavior. It's enough to make any girl sick."

Finally, Bianca chuckled. "Surely it must be sweet?"

Hermione considered this. "I suppose if I didn't completely loathe him, then maybe I would find it somewhat sweet. But I do loathe him, and I don't find it sweet. I find it revolting."

Bianca laughed once more.

Hermione sighed. "Why can't he have been in love with _you_? You could handle it. I don't think I can. Madam Pomfrey requests that I not be harsh to him. How do I go about that when he's been the biggest git to me and my friends since the day I met him?"

"I guess you're going to have to try, now aren't you?" Bianca said, smiling reassuringly.

"Ugh," Hermione replied, standing up. "You're going to have to help me, Bianca."

"How?"

"I have no idea. But I'm sure I can find a use for you eventually." Hermione said. "Let's go out to the common room, I'd like a nice cup of tea."

Agreeing, Bianca followed Hermione out of their bedroom and along the mini-corridor that led to their spacious common room.

And there, sitting on a couple of couches, were Christopher and Draco. Hermione's eyes widened with disbelief; why wasn't he in the hospital wing!

The moment Hermione and Bianca emerged into the room, Draco bolted upright and raced over to Hermione, immediately leaning in for a kiss.

"Whoa!" Hermione cried, moving just in time so that his lips only landed on her cheek.

Christopher rose as well. "Oh. I wasn't aware that you two were-"

"They're not." Bianca interrupted. "It's a long story."

Bianca went over to her brother and began to explain what had happened to the Head Boy, leaving Hermione alone with Draco.

"Good morning, my shining star." Draco beamed, taking her hands in his.

"Er … good morning Malfoy." Hermione replied. "Why are you out of the hospital wing?"

"Madam Pomfrey could not detect anything more and she could tell I was antsy to leave." He answered quickly in a tone that suggested it was not important. "She could tell I wanted to get to you. And here you are, looking impossibly radiant! How ever did I get so lucky as to have such a beautiful treasure for a girlfriend?"

"_Girlfriend_?" Hermione exclaimed, outraged. She was grateful she hadn't been drinking anything at the time, or she would've spit it out all over the beautiful living area. "When did I become you're girlfriend?"

Draco looked slightly taken aback. "You're … not?"

"No!" Hermione cried. "Why would you think such a thing?"

"Well, I think I must've hit my head to end up in the hospital wing," Draco answered. "So I was under the impression that I must've forgotten the time of my asking you to be mine. But it must've happened, for it is impossible to love someone this much and not be with them at every passing moment."

Hermione glanced at Bianca, who was staring right back at her. Her eyes pleaded to Bianca to help her, but Bianca just grinned, obviously finding this somewhat amusing.

"Draco, we're not dating." Hermione said slowly.

"Oh, I see …" Draco said, downtrodden. Then his face transformed into a giant grin. "Will you be mine then, Hermione? Will you allow me to love and protect you for as long as my love can last? For my love for you can last an eternity, and that is how long I shall love you for."

"No!" Hermione quickly exclaimed. "Er … what I mean to say is … I don't think I'm quite ready for a relationship." She hastily covered up. "Perhaps for now we can remain friends, and … er … you know, see where things go from there."

"Excellent idea!" Draco cried. "We shall let our love blossom until it is as beautiful as our relationship will be. Only then will we be able to express our true love for one another-"

"Why don't you run to your room and change, Malfoy?" Hermione interrupted. "You must feel so dirty. Take a shower, clean yourself up a bit. Then we'll … er … give Bianca and Christopher a tour of the grounds or something."

"Anything for you my love." Draco smiled, lifting her hand and kissing it gently. Beaming, he floated towards his bedroom, looking as though he were on Cloud Nine.

The minute Hermione heard a door shut, she said, "If I hear him say the word 'love' one more time, I'm going to explode." She whined, grasping at her hair.

"So Draco's in love with you, eh?" Christopher asked. "What ever induced him to drink an unfinished Amortentia potion?"

"It was my fault, I suppose." Hermione said dejectedly. "I left the stupid potion out for anyone to mistaken as a tasty drink. I just never thought that Malfoy was _that_ stupid-"

"Where is the shampoo, honey?" Draco called out from the bathroom in a singsong voice.

"Under the sink!" Hermione shouted back.

Christopher and Bianca gave her a look that clearly said _you guys sound like a married couple. _Hermione let out an aggravated groan as she sunk lower into her seat on the couch, dreading the next few days or months that Malfoy would act like a moronic, lovesick puppy dog.

_Kill me now, _she thought.


End file.
